Chuck vs Jai-Alai
by Ronnie1958
Summary: It is now six months after Sarah gave birth and neither Chuck nor Sarah are ready to go back on mission. The Justice Department wants Juan Diego Arnaldo former Basque terrorist to testify in the States against his former associates. However, he has but one stipulation that the young CIA couple he met on the train for Zurich safe guard him. Casey is dispatch as a friendly face to
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Chuck

Previous Chuck stories and order: 1 Chuck vs Charles, 2 Chuck vs the Love Boat, 3 Chuck vs The Rock, 4 Chuck vs Amtrak, 5 Chuck vs The Dictator, 6 Chuck vs The Name, 7 Chuck vs The Volcano, 8 Chuck vs The Ghost, 9 Chuck vs The Shooter, 10 Chuck vs The Package, 11 Chuck vs The Jade Dragon

LAX AIRPORT INTERNATIONAL DEPARTURES

Casey made his way through the throngs of tourists and businessmen looking for his contact. Scanning the faces of those that could be the one he was looking for. Sarah and Chuck had given him a physical description and he had a photo but he also knew also that if a person didn't want to be seen he could change his appearance.

"Hey, you John Casey," asked a man behind him. Casey turned around and there was his contact. He had found him first.

"Yeah, don't we need to initiate a handshake for recognition and verification?"

"You spy types, no at the Marshal Service we're not so much hung up on that. Besides don't I look like my picture? You look just the way the Chuck and Sarah described you to me. How are they by the way since the new arrival?"

"They're doing fine. The late nights are pretty much over and they're finally getting some sleep that's why I volunteered to run point on this. Neither of them wanted to leave the baby yet. Besides babies are stressful."

"Who would've thought? The first time I met them Sarah gave me a hand, literally a hand we had to pass a security scanner and we needed a hand to scan. Kenny Dillion, US Marshal and before you start no I don't know Matt," said Kenny as he put out his hand.

"John Casey, NSA, nice to meet you," he said as they shook hands. "Chuck already told me not to make that joke but that was one great show. CBS knows when they've got a good thing while NBC well that's a different story. So tell me about our man."

"First here's your boarding pass. Sorry if everything has been so secret but Arnaldo is a bit skittish and seeing as ETA has tried to kill him three times and counting, I think you can understand."

"I can see how that might make someone a little gun-shy."

"We're going to fly to Milan and there we'll be met by two Interpol agents. From there they'll take us to Arnaldo's safe house or as he calls it his zulos."

"What does that mean?"

"It's Basque for hole. It seems he doesn't care much for the place Interpol selected for him. He wants something a little more upscale."

"Better a shack than a box," said Casey.

"Chuck told me you had a way with words." Kenny said, thinking and 'this is the person I'm supposed to bring as a friendly face?'

"I bet he did. Anything else I need to know?"

"Well, you know the mission. We're to go talk with Arnaldo and convince him to come back to the U.S. to testify."

"What are we supposed to give him? Sounds like he's not happy with the deal he cut over there."

"What's it. In exchange for testifying we're offering him the possibility of going into witsec in the States. He'll be able to go anywhere he wants and we'll protect him."

"Free room and board in a cute cul de sac somewhere living the American dream. What's he got that is so important?"

"That's above my paygrade. I've just been told to go and bring him back at all costs. I'll be honest that's just the way I am I shoot from the hip. I really didn't want you on this. I wanted Chuck and Sarah it seems Arnald is somehow fond of them. Don't ask me why, but he is."

"I think I know why. He gave them some counselling back when they first got together about how you can't run away from yourself. I was there and I do appreciate his candour."

"Maybe I was wrong. You just might be the right man for this job. Hey they're calling out flight so we need to run."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OUTSIDE THE AIRPORT IN THE LONG TERM PARKING GARAGE

A dark haired woman wearing dark glasses and a large black hat made her way through the garage. She looked like a Hollywood actress trying to avoid paparazzi but that was far from the truth. Hers was a deadly secret one that many a man had paid for with their lives. She got in the passenger's side of a black Escalade and took off her disguise.

"Listen we need to contact our group in Milan. I saw them board just before it took off. I don't know why you wouldn't let me cap them in the airport. We could've taken their place and the traitor pig Arnaldo would be dead."

"That wasn't our mission. You know that we couldn't guarantee that the Interpol agents didn't know these two or if there wasn't some secret handshake. Besides we need Arnaldo alive to find out exactly what he's said. Since we lost the rifles I need my best shots and you're one of them."

"I appreciate the compliment but I told you not to trust that American Keller. Anyone who betrays their country can't be trusted."

"But we need our sister groups as much as they need us Giselle. Do you have pictures of these two spies?"

"One is a spy and the other is a Marshal, but yes."

"Good, send them to our _taldes_ in Milan and let the _cúpula militar _handle it. I have a little surprise for you mon petit amour."

"What is it? You know you should really use our language. What kind of rebel leader speaks the tongue of one of his oppressors when he can use the language of his people?"

"One who realizes that only a handful of people speak it, and if he wants to get his points across to the world he needs to use a language that can be understood."

"Whatever, tell me what it is?"

"I'd thought we'd go watch a Jai Alai match this evening and I could introduce you to the players."

"Does anyone still play Jai Alai anymore? And why would I want to meet a bunch of players who are playing a sport no one is interested in anymore?"

"And you make fun of me speaking French, the team is a cover. They're going to form a _taldes_ here and I was thinking about you and me becoming their _cúpula militar_. That is if you think you're up to it?"

"Carlos I'd love to if you're sure?"

"Then _hasta la revolucion_, I know you want me to say it in Basque."

"No, I was going to say _hasta siempre_."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ECHO PARK

Chuck and Sarah were sitting on the sofa with baby Sam sitting in Sarah's lap waving at the monitor with Mary speaking from it. Emma and Alex were in the kitchen making lunch while Morgan was out picking Molly up from school.

"Wave to your grandma Mary," said Sarah as she took Sam's hand and waved but she seemed more interested in a plastic giraffe teething toy Morgan had brought.

"Hey, how's my favourite little girl," said Mary. "How's the newest Bartowski? Chuck, Sarah I'm sorry I haven't been able to be there yet. I'm tracking down a Taliban terrorist and he's not cooperating."

"People have a tendency to do that Mom when you're trying to kill them."

"Well I just want you to know I'll do my best to get there soon."

"It's alright we understand," said Chuck as Sarah gave him a look.

"So Sarah how's motherhood? I know it wasn't easy for me."

"I'll be right back," said Chuck as he got up and left going pass the kitchen and into the bathroom.

"Well, it's been great but I feel wonderful, terrified and crazy all at the same time."

"I went through that and I want to tell you it gets better but I won't because I still feel that every day I get up. Well they tell me we're losing the satellite tell everyone I love them and tell Chuck I miss him."

"I will and we love you too," Sarah said as the line dropped and static came on the screen that baby Sam appeared to find quite interesting.

"Alex, Mom can one of you come and take Sam for me, please?"

"It's my turn," said Emma as she came out of the kitchen and sat next to Sam as her attention went back to her giraffe.

"I'll be right back."

"He's in the bathroom," said Emma realizing what was the matter. Sarah walked back to the bathroom and knocked on the door before entering.

"Do you mind," she said as she went inside.

"Sure," said Chuck as he blew his nose.

"Hey Sweetie, are you alright?" She already knew when she asked he wasn't.

"Sure I'm alright."

"I know you're 'alrights' and that wasn't one of them. Remember no secrets no lies. Are you upset with your mother? You know she's got a job to do."

"I know and I'm mad at myself for feeling this way but Sam is six months old and she hasn't seen her yet not in person. I keep sending her pictures, why? I told Ellie when she told me she hated dad that we can hate him for the rest of our lives, or we can choose to forgive him. Well with my mother I'm having second thoughts."

"No you're not. You and I both know that you could never hate someone you love. I've given you amble reasons to hate me."

"No you haven't but you're right. This is just something I have to deal with I guess."

"Now that's the Chuck I know and love," Sarah said as she kissed him. "You know Emma is watching Sam and Alex is making lunch so-"

"So are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

"Only if you want to?"

"I don't want to sound crass but you are talking about sex?" Sarah grabbed Chuck by the collar and kissed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BACK IN THE KITCHEN

"Should I tell them lunch is ready," asked Alex.

"No I'd wait until the come out," said Emma.

Forty-five minutes later, they came out. Sarah's hair was messed up and she was buttoning up her top while Chuck was walking like he was on cloud nine with a grin that went from ear to ear.

"Lunch is ready," said Alex.

"Lunch, what?" said Chuck, "Oh right. You two didn't have to wait for us."

"Yes, Mom if you two wanted, you know you could've gone ahead and eaten."

"No, I was happy right here with my granddaughter."

"I'm waiting for Morgan. He's supposed to be here soon then he and I are going to take Molly out to eat."

"That's good do something special for her," said Chuck. "I don't want her to feel left out now that Sam is here. It wouldn't be right." Sarah walked up behind him and kissed him on the neck.

"I think you two ought to go back in the bedroom and clean it up a bit with the door closed while I watch baby Sam right here," said Emma as she played with Sam on the couch.

"And I thank you for the offer," said Chuck as Sarah put her hand in his. "You know Emma you don't have to disappear when we're on the monitor with my Mom."

"Oh, Chuck I know but well your mother is special in a different sort of way."

"And you're telling me," said Chuck as Sarah pulled on his arm and gave him a look. "I'm sorry I shouldn't talk about her when she's not here," which he wanted to add seemed like almost always.

"I don't want to give Mary any reason to be jealous of me. She and I just made different choices that's all. Nothing to take away from the choices she made they were just different."

"I think you're too understanding," said Chuck. "Sorry that came out sounding worse than what I intended but you are. We're all the product of choices we've made. Sarah and I could've gone off with Casey but we choose to stay here with baby Sam."

"But Sweetie, we have Casey. We have someone else to send so we can stay at home."

"I wouldn't worry about dad," said Alex. "He's been going on for over a month about his itchy trigger finger."

"What I'm saying Sweetie is she's got no one else to send. She's operating by herself."

"Whose fault it that? I offered to bring her in on the team but she refused."

"Chuck, Sweetie, I know this bothers you but for a spy it's not that easy. We usually don't work in a team."

"Why? Go ahead you can say it," but Sarah didn't. She just couldn't. "I'll tell you why," said Chuck. "Because they can't trust anyone but themselves not even their family."

"Sweetie, is this you dealing with it?"

"No you're right. It's just she pushes my buttons and-"

"And you get angry. I can tell," said Sarah as she caressed his face before kissing him. "Let's take Emma up on her offer and go straighten up the bedroom. There's a lot of disorder and it could take a while," Sarah said as she took him by the hand. "Oh Alex the Morgan door is officially closed this afternoon. Can you be sure Morgan gets the message?"

"Will do," said Alex as she watched them disappear down the hallway vanishing into the bedroom then they heard music being played.

"What's the name of that music?" asked Emma as she was tickling baby Sam who was rolled up in a ball giggling.

"Oh, that's Arcade Fire's first album it's supposed to be like an auditory aphrodisiac."

"A what?"

"I'm just telling you what I was told."

Morgan walked in with Molly and went to the kitchen where he opened the refrigerator and grabbed a can of grape soda. Alex handed him a glass which he filled with ice then poured his soda.

"Arcade Fire's first album, uh forty-two minutes and fifteen seconds of paradise, Molly you should wash your hands here in the sink then go play with your cousin. Tell your Mom about your day while you're at it."

"Hey, Sam's in my niece not my cousin," said Molly indignantly.

"Don't piss the little lady off," said Alex. "But aren't we going out?"

"Sure but Molly needs a little face time with her Mom first. When you need to know something about child psychology you can come to Dr. Grimes. I could've had a show like Dr. Phil. Have you heard from the Big Guy?"

"Dad called me from the airport and then from the plane. He's with some guy call Dillon and get this he's a US Marshal."

"With a name like that what else could he have been? Yeah, I remember him, Chuck said they met on an airplane while they were going on their second honeymoon. That was right after Chuck got Sarah back. Those were some bad times for him and her."

"But all behind them now," said Emma as she led Molly in with baby Sam to wash Molly's hands.

"Alex have Chuck or Sarah said what they intend to do with that broken computer of theirs. I know they talked about getting rid of it."

"I think the decision right now is not to make a decision or that's what I kind of figured out. Chuck told Sarah that although he'd like for her to get rid of it he didn't think she should make a decision until she was sure that was what she wanted. Sarah said she was thinking about getting rid of it but with just having the baby wasn't sure if she was up to making a decision like that."

"And if it acts up? What then?"

"Chuck said he'd be monitoring it. If it acts up it's gone no questions asked."

"What's the big deal, computers are cheap these days," said Emma.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AT AN UNDECLOSED ETA SAFE HOUSE

In a chalet situated in the Alps four men discussed upcoming events and how they were supposed to be dealt with while standing around a roaring fire. One pulled out photographs and handed them to the other three.

"Take a good look at the men in the photo. They are two agents that will be landing here tomorrow morning. Giovanni, I want you to find me a _legalak_ and have them put this on them in the airport," he said as he handed him a GLG 4000. "It's a tracking device with this they will lead us to Arnaldo without us having to tail them and risk getting detected. I don't have to remind you that this comes from Carlos the badger."

"I thought it was the Jackal?"

"Different Carlos. Okay, so Giovanni is going to have the device planted on them then he will meet us in the parking garage where we'll leave to follow them to their destination."

"Sure I've got a guy in the airport that no one knows about. He's clean so no one will suspect anything."

"Good, if they follow normal procedure they'll do a couple U-turns and run through some red lights to see if they're being tailed but with the bug planted we don't have to worry about that we drive as if we're going to confession got that?"

"But why do we have to take him alive? Wouldn't it be easier and more prudent just to ice him on the spot?"

"Carlos wants him alive but as far as the other people are concerned, well we don't want any witnesses, especially the Americans. We don't want any blow back from the US government. Right now with their war on terror they are focused on the Middle East the last thing we want is for them to come looking at us."

"So what are you saying?" asked Giovanni wanting clarification.

"Cap them then make the bodies disappear. No corpses no incident the same with the Interpol agents. We've got to make sure everything disappears."

"How are we going to do that?"

"First we need a location them we'll take care of the rest. We have the element of surprise right now so let's take advantage of it. _Bietan jarrai_, the team leader said.

"Keep up on both," was the reply referring to the snake (representing politics) wrapped around an axe (representing armed struggle) ETA's motto.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Chuck

MALPENSA LINATE AIRPORT MILAN

The fasten seat belt sign came on and the pilot announced their arrival at the Malpensa International airport in Milan. The flight attendants walked back to make sure that all the trays were put away and that the passengers had their seats in an upright position as well as having their seat belts were fastened.

"Excuse me sir," said the attendant, "excuse me."

"What?" Casey answered as he reached for where his pistol should have been as he began to wake up. A knee jerk reaction that seemed to go unnoticed.

"We're making our descent. I need for you to put your seat up and buckle your seat belt, please."

"Sure, no problem," Casey said as he yawned and stretched.

"Man, I can't believe you slept almost the whole way from L.A. to Milan. You haven't slept in a week or what? I thought Chuck and Sarah were the one with the newborn."

"Babies are stressful. But no, that's not it you learn when you're in my line of work that you sleep when you can because you might not get any for a while. So these Interpol agents where are they supposed to meet us?"

"I was told that they'd meet us in customs."

"Before or after?"

"I don't know. Why is there a problem?"

"I hope not but my trigger finger is getting itchy and that's usually a bad sign."

The plane landed and then taxied to the terminal where all the passengers disembarked. Casey and Kenny made their way to baggage claims. After picking up their bags they head to towards customs and still no Interpol agent in sight.

"Listen Kenny I might have to make a small scene going through customs. You go ahead of me and find those two idiots. Whatever happens you just go ahead."

"Sure but what's the problem we just have to walk through?"

Kenny went through with no problem and made his way looking for their contacts. Casey started through when one of the Guardia di Finanza, Italian customs police, came up and looked at him then at his bags.

"Documents then open your bag, please."

"No," said Casey as he handed him his diplomatic passport.

"This passport is for you but we still need to inspect your bag."

"I'm sorry but take it for me it's better if you don't."

"You realize I could have you arrested and open them anyway."

"You realize I could-" Casey started to explain the various methods and techniques he could use to snuff out the man's existence when Kenny returned with the two Interpol agents.

"Let Beppe handle this," one of them said. "Oh by the way my name is Marco and he is Beppe. Sorry if we're late but the traffic trying to get to this airport is a bear. There's a reason they call this place Malpensa."

Casey and Kenny looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sorry you have to know Italian. Let's see how Beppe's doing."

They followed Marco outside of an office where there was a lot of screaming and yelling going on along with gesticulating. Casey could see the one man in uniform continually pointed back in his direction while Beppe was holding up Casey's passport and some document he had.

"You know that's the funny thing about Italian," said Marco trying to play off the situation. "You never know if they're arguing or asking how the weather is."

"Some reason I don't think that's the case here," said Kenny as Beppe stormed out of the office carrying Casey's bag and handed it to him.

"Let's go," said Beppe.

"Is everything okay," asked Marco seeing the officer was on the phone now in his office.

"He's going to report us to his General. Remind me we need to give the office a heads up. Some people just don't know how to play well with others. Well, I hope whatever you've got in that bag is worth the piece of my butt that's going to get chewed on."

"Where's your car? You know this wouldn't have happened in the states. I would've taken you off the plane and brought you through a security exit."

"Welcome to Europe with twenty-eight sovereign nations where lucky we have a common currency."

"And some would argue that too," said Marco. They made their way through the airport and out through the atrium then across to the short-term parking garage when they picked up their black BMW X5.

"Nice ride," said Kenny. "I guess this is your equivalent to our Escalade." They got in and headed out towards the A4 autostrada Miliano-Trieste.

"Can you tell us now where we're going?" asked Casey. Marco looked over at Beppe and he nodded back.

"We have a safe house across the border in Slovenia just past the Italian town of Gorizia."

"Smart, I couldn't have picked a better location," said Casey.

"Why? What's so good about the location," asked Kenny.

"You people in the Marshal Service don't have anything like this in your witsec program. They have a safe house on the border between two sovereign nations. If things get hot they can just jump the border and hid behind the other nation. Kind of like the right hand not knowing what the left hand is doing. So tell me about the other attempts on Arnaldo, I'd like to know what we're up against."

"How about an early lunch or late breakfast first? We're switching cars at the next rest stop. The last time they got close they put a tracking device on our car and we led them to him so since then we switch cars twice before any meet."

"I could go for a bit to eat. I didn't eat anything on the flight over."

"That was because you were sleeping the whole way over. How long before we're at the safe house anyway."

"We won't get there until late evening so take advantage of these stops." They pulled off at an Autogrill then made their way inside.

Casey and Kenny went into the rest room together. Inside Casey removed his jacket then opened his bag. He pulled out his shoulder holster and put it on then took out his Sig, loaded it then slid it in the holster. After he took out two pistols one a Smith and Wesson nine loaded it then tucked in in his belt behind his back. Next he picked up his Colt Mustang, loaded it and put in his ankle holster. Lastly he dusted off his jacket then put it back on.

"You know we were supposed to come unarmed."

"I am," said Casey. "You should've seen what I had to leave back home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

INSIDE SHORT TERM PARKING GARAGE FOURTH FLOOR

Three men sat in an old white Mercedes with Spanish licenses plates in one of the dark angles out of sight but not too because someone wrote on the dust covered car, 'wash me'. As time passed the three became nervous and their leader kept looking at his watch.

"Giovanni should've been back by now," said one. "It's been too long we should go."

"No we'll give him a little longer something could've come up."

"I don't like this," said the other one, "we're sitting ducks here. All they have to do is block the exit and we've no place to run to."

"I wish you two would shut up you're making me nervous. We've got our orders so just shut up and follow through. Besides if something had gone wrong either Giovanni or Interpol would've let us known by now."

"I'd prefer the former over the later. I have no desire to become a _quemados, _a burnout."

"You have to survive prison first," said the man's friend.

"What? You don't think I can take it? I'd do better than you."

"I don't hardly think so you're getting a little soft. Something the other convicts might like."

"You want to step out and see who's soft."

"I'm ready let's go right now if you're man enough."

"Will you two women shut up," said their leader as he pulled out his gun. "The first person who opens the door I'm going to drop dead, toss his body in the trunk and then throw it out on the roadside where the dogs can feed on it."

"You know the crows feed on the eyes right away."

"What did I say? Not a word, not even a syllable, nothing the only sound I want to hear is you two breathing and if you keep it up that's optional. Thank God, here's Giovanni." A tall slender man made his way through the shadows to the Mercedes then got in.

"It's done, the tracker's been planted," said Giovani as he handed the receiver to the leader.

"Good but what took so long? The girls here were about to go at each other."

"Sorry, the Big Guy made a scene in customs, and it took a while to clear up but our guy was able to use the disorder to plant the device in the Big Guy's bag."

"Let's get on the road but slow and easy we can't afford for any cop to pull us over."

"Giovanni," said the driver, "do you think I'm soft?" The leader cocked the hammer back on his automatic.

"I know that's not necessary but I was going for empathic, I assume you understand I'm being empathic so you two cut the crap and let's get on the road."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ECHO PARK

Chuck and Sarah were lying in bed next to each other with the covers drawn up. The shadows from the window had grown long meaning that afternoon was almost gone. Sarah rolled over and kissed Chuck then laid her head on his chest.

"We have to get up soon," she said. "It's almost time for Sam's afternoon bath."

"I know but can we just savor the moment for a bit?"

"I feel the same but Mr. Bartowski now you have responsibilities and a family to take care of."

"I know," he said with sigh.

"Hey I was just joking. What's the matter?"

"Oh no I didn't mean for it to sound like I was having second thoughts or even first thoughts for that matter. I was just thinking about Casey was it fair to send him. I know he volunteered and everything but shouldn't we have sent some back up with him."

"Well, he's got Kenny with him but we could've sent Morgan with him but I think that would've been fatal for Morgan. But they are the odd couple and the General said Morgan was a diamond in the rough."

"Yeah real rough but no, I was thinking that well isn't it about time we start going back out on mission?"

"I don't know. Part of me misses the adrenaline rush while the other part reminds me what I'd have to leave behind. I know we hired Alex for this but I'm just not ready."

"I know how you feel but sooner or later we're going to have to go back on mission."

"Just not today."

"Just not today, I love you," said Chuck as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Okay, come on lazy bones we need to go," Sarah said as she got out of bed and got dressed while Chuck just laid there watching her put her clothes on. "What," she asked as he laid there smiling like the Cheshire cat.

"I was just admiring the floor show," he said as she picked up his tee-shirt and threw it at him.

"Okay, okay I'm moving but I need a kiss first."

"No you get dressed first then we can talk about a kiss."

"And what if I steal one," said Chuck smiling.

"You can try Buster," she said back giggling. He grabbed her and she flashed throwing him on the bed. Then he flashed and flipped to his feet as she threw him. There was a whole series of Tai Chi push hands.

"Okay, okay I give up," said Chuck then as they stopped he planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey, that's not fair," she said trying to act indignant then she grabbed by his shirt and pulled him in close. "If you're going to do it at least do it right," then she kissed him.

"Wow, can you show me that move again, I'm not sure if I quite got the hang of it," so she kissed him again.

They finally ventured out of their room and Chuck was trying to think of something special he could do for Emma. She had been a God send these days helping out with the baby. Alex was there too but Emma's advice and experience was invaluable especially now that Ellie and family had gone back to Chicago.

"Sarah, whose voice is that," asked Chuck as they walked down the hall to the kitchen.

"I don't know I should know it but it's not Morgan he should still be out with Alex and Molly."

"Then who is it," Chuck said as they walked in the kitchen to find Emma sitting at the dinner table.

"Don't blame me I didn't invite him," Emma said as she point in the direction of a man sitting on the sofa with his back to them.

"Dad?" said Sarah.

"Hey Kiddo, Schnook, I had to drop in when I heard." Sarah flashed. She saw her father's mug shots forgery, fraud and larceny written across them. She saw his arrest reports by the port authority in Lee County, Florida and the LA police department along with numerous other reports and cases. Sarah reached for a knife on the counter but Chuck grabbed her hand then pulled her close to him and kissed her.

"Control the flash," he whispered in her ear. He held her tight and she held him as every nerve in her body felt like it was on fire. He released her when he felt her go limp.

"Okay, I'm alright it's passed," said Sarah looking up at Chuck's concerned face.

"Wow, maybe you two ought to go back for another session," said Jack.

"Maybe you ought to mind your own business," said Emma then she turned to Sarah. "Honey are you alright you looked a little light headed."

"I'm fine, nothing to worry about just felt a little dizzy but it's gone. Dad, you said 'when you found out'. I'm sorry but I didn't send you any message?"

"Sorry," said Chuck, "my bad, I just wanted him to know he was a grandfather. I meant to tell you but I guess I forgot."

"I guess you did," Sarah said as she gave him a look.

"Don't be mad at Chuck if he hadn't, I would have," said Emma, "Chuck's right, Jack has a right to know and maybe for once he'll get his head screwed on right. You know that pardon Chuck got for you is useless if you're back up to your old tricks."

"Emma, Love, come on, am I stupid or something?"

"You don't want me to answer that. Come on you might try your hand at a little honest work; it's time for Sam's bath. Sarah you and Chuck can stay here while Jack and I bath her."

"Mom, are you sure? You've already done so much today I don't want you to get too tired."

"It's not me who's going to be doing the work. Come on Jack I want to see you roll up those sleeves."

"You know she looks just like you Kiddo at her age, which is a good thing. No offence Schnook."

"None taken and you're right. I guess I'm lucky to be surrounded by beautiful women."

"That's a good line. I see my daughter's taught you well."

"Shut up and come with me," said Emma. "You might take some lessons from your son in law on how to treat a woman."

Sarah watched Emma pick up Sam from Jack then the three of them walked pass towards the bathroom closing the door behind them. Then they could hear the sound of running water and Sam laughing.

"What's wrong," asked Chuck.

"I really wanted to give Sam her bath."

"No that's not what I'm talking about. You flashed on your father and tried to throw a knife at him. I need to know if you're have problems with your intersect. We can't have you walking in the Buy More and braining some guy to death with a toaster because you flashed on him. Tell me exactly what happened."

"I don't know. I saw different mug shots with forgery, fraud and larceny stamped across them. There were police reports and investigations."

"But you felt you had to stop him?"

"Yes, it was like I was told he needed to be apprehended at all costs. Do you feel that way when you flash? My God this was what you saw when you first met him? How did you know I was different?"

"Yes, yes and I know you. Yes, I get that same feeling but instead of acting on it I tell you or Casey that's why when I flash sometimes I can't stop myself from blurting out what I know. Yes, I saw the same images that you saw our databases are the same. How did I know you were different? One look in your eyes was enough for me."

"But for a long time we weren't that different."

"Cause as much as _you don't_ think so, I _know who you are: a girl_ I'd _like to share a cheeseburger_."

"Extra pickles."

"Extra pickles," he said as they kissed. "Now let's see what's left to eat I'm famish.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ACROSS THE BORDER INTO SLOVENIA

Just before crossing the border Casey, Kenny and the two Interpol agents stopped for the last time to change vehicles this time picking up one with Slovene plates but always a BMW X5. They got out and stretch but Casey couldn't shake that feeling he had in his gut that something wasn't right. That feeling had saved him on more than one occasion and here it was again. It wasn't something he could ignore.

"Hey, did you bring a weapon?"

"No, I told you we were supposed to come unarmed even though it seems the definition is debatable, why?"

"I don't know there's just something I don't like. I can't put my finger on it but look alive." Casey reached behind his back and brought out his Smith and Wesson. "Take this. I assume you know how to use it." Kenny gave him a look back.

"Okay, stay alert!"

The two agents came back carrying two Subway subs. "We have Subway franchises now in the Autogrills but they don't have them across the border so the guys asked us to pick up their orders. We should be there is less than an hour."

"Let's move out," said Beppe. After he got everyone aboard they pulled out of the rest stop and headed straight across the border into Slovene territory.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own Chuck

THE SAFE HOUSE

Casey and company drove across the border into Slovenia but the truth is if there hadn't be a sign saying they were now in a different country they wouldn't have been able to tell the difference. The houses were the same, cars were the same and the people even seemed to dress the same. Even though Slovene was taught in school Italian was one of the official languages another line one piece of paper.

"Turn here," said Marco. "Let's take the back way in."

"No I want to take the good road. My back can't take the goat trail besides, I'm driving."

"So there's more than one way in and out," asked Casey.

"Yes and no, the goat trail as Beppe calls it was an old logging road. There are a lot of ruts and well a few steep drop offs with no guard rails. I've busted about two transaxles driving down from up there."

"Yeah, add that reception is spotty making it a long hike to civilization that's part of Arnaldo's complaints he misses being with people."

"He did seem the chatty type the last time we met."

"That's right you were on the train to Zurich. You know those two agents your friends dosed are still talking about that couple from Texas. We were hoping to meet them," said Marco. Casey was beginning to wonder if Marco was the chatty type too.

"Sorry, you got me."

"Besides they're not from Texas they're from California," said Kenny. Casey gave him a grunt. "What?"

"You don't give out intel on operatives that could blow their covers," Casey said in a low voice. "You ever think about growing a beard?"

"No, why? Do you think I'd look better?"

"No, no, probably not a good idea," said Casey, "we just met these guys so just sit back and listen."

"Hope everything is okay back there," said Beppe looking in the rearview mirror, "we're almost there."

They drove through a dense forest and arriving at a clearing they saw a log cabin with smoke bellowing from a chimney. It looked like it belonged more in the northwest territories of Canada something out of a Jack London story more than in Europe. They pulled into a gravel parking space next to another BMX X5. Casey was waiting for White Fang to come up and greet them as they got out. However, the closest he got was when the two Interpol agents that had been waiting for them seized their subs as they walked into the cabin.

"Thanks," one of them said, "he's been waiting for you in the kitchen."

"We'll wait here," said Marco as he motioned for Casey and Kenny to go ahead. They walked through a doorway and found Juan Diego the former ETA terrorist dressed in an flower printed apron tending to the stove.

"I hope you're hungry my friends," he said. "I've got a nut cake that's almost done and I just brewed a pot of Espresso in my Neapolitan coffee pot. It takes longer to make but the coffee tastes better. I'm sorry if I can't make you a cappuccino but as you can see we have to be a bit frugal here on the edge of nowhere."

"That's okay," said Kenny. "Can we sit down and talk? I'd like to go over the terms of your agreement."

"Casey, right?" asked Juan as he wiped his hands on his apron then held it out.

"So, you remember me," said Casey as he shook it.

"Yes, and your young friends. How are they? I hope they're well"

"They're fine and would've come but they just had a baby." Casey couldn't help but think he was no becoming chatty and probably giving out too much intel but a bit of truth could cover a lie later on.

"Marvelous, I'm happy for them. Where are my manners, please you let's sit and talk. I understand you want me to come to the United States to testify?"

"Yes, there's a special Senate Sub-committee that wants to talk with you," said Kenny as Casey grunted.

"That would've been a nice thing to share before now," said Casey as he realized there was more in play then simply going to the States and releasing a deposition.

"You two haven't talked? You know an open communication is important," said Juan.

"I know I've heard your speech before," said Casey. "No I would've liked to have known about the Senate Sub-committee. That ups the ante and a good reason why ETA would want to keep you from testifying."

"So you don't think I should go?" Asked Juan as Kenny gave Casey a frown.

"No, I didn't say that it just means we need to be more cautious than I originally thought." Casey started looking around the room and replaying everything that happened since they arrived. Things just didn't add up. He went into assassin mode living in the walls of Costa-Gravas what would he do if Juan were his target.

"Good, cause I already decided I want to take you up on your kind offer with only one small stipulation and that is I want to testify where your friends are. I trust my live only with you and them, no one else. Then afterwards I can disappear wherever you like but please no more mountain cabins. I was born in Madrid in the city I can't stand this life like Heidi."

"Well, I'm sure we can work out something. Maybe we could do something in Seattle or Huston depending on the climate you'd like? Right John?"

"Huh, yes that's right. Good I think we need to get on the road as soon as possible."

"Sounds good to me like I said I want you and your friends to watch over me. What I have to say is too important to take risks." Casey looked at Kenny but he shrugged his shoulders. Things were really going sideways fast.

"So we'll arrange for a safe house in Los Angeles and you can testify there in the Federal Building."

"I've got the safe house taken care of I had a stinking commie despot as a roommate for a while," said Casey as they looked at him. "A long story, no what I'm saying is Juan it would be better if you stayed with me that way I, we can guarantee you protection 24/7." This was the only solution thought Casey if the storm that was about to go down was to be weathered.

"Excellent," said Juan.

"Are you sure? We've got safe houses in L.A. we can use."

"No, I don't see another option. Let me call Chuck and Sarah on my secure Sat phone and let them know who's coming home for dinner."

"Speaking of dinner my nut cake is done. We need to let it cool for a bit but we can sign our agreement then eat a piece."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

NOT FAR DOWN THE ROAD

The white Mercedes had pulled off the road and the leader was standing by it on his phone. Giovanni opened the trunk and handed both men AK 47s along with clips. He took out one slid in the clip. It made a click as it locked in place then he pulled back the pin housing the first round. He then walked over to their leader and waited until he finished before he handed it to him.

"Here, it's ready."

"Thanks, I just got off the phone with Carlos. He wants us to wait for another team he's sending but I don't know."

"You don't know what?"

"The last time we played it prudent Juan escaped. I think we need to take him now, why wait? We know where they're and they don't know we're coming."

"You're right but those aren't our orders but you're the boss. You lead we follow."

"Thank you Giovanni you're a good soldier and friend."

"Heavy is the head who carries the crown."

"I think it is wears but in this case carries the AK 47," he said as he pulled out his pistol and attached a suppressor to it. "Then we go in. You take one of the idiot brothers and go around behind. I'll take the other idiot and go in from the front. Use suppressed weapons to begin with. Hold the 47s for back up. Make sure twittledum and twittletee know that," said their leader.

He watched Giovanni walk back to the other men then he turned around to admire the landscape and to loose himself in thought. He was taking a risk but it was a calculated one. Carlos wasn't known for his patience and understanding but if this worked Carlos would have to advance him into their inner circle.

"Hey you two knock off the horse play and listen up," said Giovanni as he explained their leader's plan.

"Why can't we use the 47s? I don't understand we could just stand outside and fill the cabin with lead then go home."

"That would make it difficult to take Arnaldo alive."

"So he had an accident and got himself accidently dead. What's the big deal? They're going to kill him anyway."

"Those aren't our orders," said Giovanni and considering the boss was already not following them if that happened they all would be up a polluted stream.

"Well, our orders suck and they're going to get us killed."

"I guess you never heard of the six hundred," said Giovanni.

"The six hundred what?"

"Tennyson?"

"Yeah that was the codename for that Basque guy who planted the bomb that killed that Judge in Madrid back a few years ago," said one of the men as Giovanni shook his head.

"The combined IQ of a pigeon," said Giovanni as he realized why their leader was frustrated with these two.

"What?"

"The combination of weapons is wrong. Here put the 47s back in the trunk and let me give you these," said Giovanni as he fitted two 9mm Berettas with suppressors then loaded each handing them extra clips.

"This is better," said one, "a lot lighter and easier to maneuver in the woods." Maybe there was a light on in the house after all thought Giovanni.

They made their way through the forest silently keeping downwind so if they did make any noise it wouldn't travel as far. They walked a good half mile before the cabin came in sight. The leader looked down at the receiver and signaled they had found the house.

"Okay let's split up here," the leader said to Giovanni, "take your guy go around to the back I'll give you fifteen minutes to get in place then we go in. If you meet anyone on the way take them out but be quiet about it."

Giovanni went over to the other two and tagged one on the shoulder and waved for him to follow but to be quiet. They began to make a great arch to circle back, but as they were coming around they saw an agent standing beside the cabin smoking a cigarette. Giovanni held up his fist to signal to the idiot with him to stop but he didn't and worse he stepped on a branch.

'Crack' was the sound it made as the agent pulled his weapon and started to scan the woods thinking that it was probably just some animal but by the time he saw the two men it was too late.

"Pop, pop," Giovanni got off two rounds then ran up and shot the man once in the head. He looked back at the idiot and shoved him.

"You could've ruined the whole operation. Stay close and remember the hand signs or we might have a friendly fire accident."

"It was an accident. Give me a break."

"Shut up, we're supposed to be silent," said Giovanni becoming angry.

"But you were talking," said the man as Giovanni raised his pistol to the man's head. He threw his arms open and nodded repeated meaning, 'Okay I understand'. Giovanni waved with his pistol for them to complete their circle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ECHO PARK

Sarah and her shadow Molly were cleaning off the dinner table bringing the dishes to Chuck who was washing. Emma and Jack were sitting in the living room after they had put Sam to bed. Sarah kept noticing Molly stealing glances at Jack as if she wanted to ask something but didn't have the courage so Sarah waited until Molly was in the kitchen alone with just her and Chuck.

"Molly, Sweetie is something wrong?" asked Sarah.

"No, no," she said looking down at her feet.

"Some reason I think no means yes," said Chuck as he rubbed soap bubbles on her noise that made her laugh.

"Well I was wondering about him," she said as she pointed to Jack.

"Dad, what about dad?" as Sarah spoke she realized the problem and so did Chuck from the expression on his face.

"Come here," said Chuck as he lifted her up and sat her on the counter next to the sink. "We're partners right? And partners look out for each other, so if you don't want to say what your problem is out loud whisper it in my ear. But before you speak I don't keep secrets from your sister."

"Is Jack my Dad?" Molly asked in a little thin voice.

Chuck and Sarah could tell this was coming but it still didn't help to prepare them for the question and at least she hadn't questioned if Sarah was her sister.

"Sweetie, why do ask?" said Sarah thinking the best way to answer a question like that was with another question.

"Because, you know, you call him Dad and Jack. Mom calls him just Jack and I don't know what I'm supposed to call him? Nobody's ever told me."

"Well, darling we can correct that right now," said Jack as he walked in on their conversation. Molly turned beet red from embarrassment.

"Dad, we were having a private conversation here and I don't think Mom would be too happy."

"Nonsense, now as I was saying," said Jack as he picked Molly up and took her into the Living room where Emma was at. "Listen Pumpkin, you can call me anything you want. If you want to call me Dad go ahead. If you call me Jack that's fine too, or if you want to call George, Henry or Sam, well I think Sam we can rule out, don't you think?" Molly laughed and nodded her head in agreement. "What I'm saying is all you have to do is just call and I'll answer."

"Only if that were true," said Sarah to Chuck as she walked back into kitchen where she wiped her eyes. Chuck followed her in and reached out to hug her.

"Sush, I understand," he told her letting her rest her head on his shoulder. "I'm not the only one with family issues." In that moment Chuck's phone began playing Ironman. Chuck pulled it out and saw Casey's face on the screen.

"Hey Big Guy, how's everything over there? Wait let me put you on speaker so Sarah can talk to you."

"Things are going okay. Arnaldo has agreed to testify but something doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean," asked Sarah.

"I don't know it's just something a feeling in my gut. Kenny says everything is okay and so do the Interpol agents. By the way they're still talking about that couple from Texas."

"Good things I hope," said Chuck.

"I don't know and like I said I've got this feeling."

"Do you want us to have a look from the sky at your location? I can tie into NORAD and move a few satellites around."

"Beckman will have a cow."

"I think she'd be more upset if something happened and we over looked it so let me bring it up."

"Sweetie, what do we do with our guests in the living room?"

"The only one we really have to worry about is Jack. Are up for a little Halo, or Call of Duty? Casey stay on line."

Chuck and Sarah went out into the living room and Chuck began moving furniture around. He put his hand on the coffee table and blue circles lit up around his fingers that turned green then a virtual keyboard appeared in the glass. Sarah picked up two joysticks with hand grips plugging them into USB ports. Chuck handed her a set of google glass as he put his on.

Jack looked over at Emma as this was going on but she just shrugged her shoulder. Sarah could feel her father's eyes follow them as Chuck typed in passwords and verified via retinal scan.

"What's this some sort of video game?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, Casey, you remember him cop face, well he's on mission in Europe and we have a prearranged time we get together to play his favorite game. We couldn't go with him so it's a way we show he that we miss him."

"Yeah he's all mushy inside like that."

"I heard that Bartowski," said Casey.

"John, remember you're on speaker. Okay I'm bringing up your location and zooming now."

"Do you mind if I have a look," asked Jack as he took Sarah's set. "Wow, is this like google maps?"

"Yeah Dad but I need those back," said Sarah as she took back her headset.

"Those would make a good Liechtenstein," he said as Sarah gave him a look that said, 'don't even dare'.

"Casey, I can't really see anything because of the vegetation. I'm switching to a thermal scan. John, how many people should I be seeing?"

"There should be four Interpol agents plus Kenny and myself, why?"

"Crap, Casey I count nine. I've got two out front of your location and two more moving in from behind. John I'm picking up a ping from a GLG-4000 is there any reason one of you should have one?"

"I brought some in my bag just in case but they should be off. Chuck, I'm going to hang up and put my earpiece in then call you back. I need both hands free and I'm going to need you to navigate us."

"I can do better than that. Sarah takeover Casey and keep him informed about the hostiles. I'm going to play Admiral Hopper."

"Crap Chuck the last time you did that you almost went to Supermax."

"What's an Admiral Hopper?" asked Jack.

"It's easier to ask forgiveness than it is to get permission."

"Fake it 'til you make remember Darling, but you two get real intense in your games, don't you?"

"Jack just sit back and let them be," said Emma as Molly yawned and cuddled up next to her.

Somewhere in the Adriatic the USS George Washington was running flight drills and had just launched two predator drones for practice runs at mobile targets.

"George Washington control this is Echo Park control. Sorry boys but I need your predators," said Chuck as he initiated override password commands. "Don't worry I'll bring them back after I'm finished." Chuck had to switch to a split screen to pilot both drones to Casey's location. As he was flying he called the 173rd Airborne Brigade "Sky Soldier" based out of Vicenza, Italy.

"Is this the duty officer patch me in with you CO right away." Chuck gave his authorization code and command code. A few minutes later he heard the base commander come on the line. "Sir, I'm sorry for bothering you but I've got a team, five or six personnel, under attack by hostiles. I need you to send a Black Hawk for extraction. …." Chuck repeated his command and authorization codes. "They need a taxi ride out to the George Washington. Let the pilot know that the situation on the ground could be hot but I've got drone support. Have him call me on the secure channel once he's in the air so I can coordinate a rendezvous point," said Chuck. Finally, Chuck could turn his attention back to Casey. "Love what's the situation."

"Hostiles made an incursion but Casey, Kenny, and Arnaldo plus two of the Interpol agents made their escape into the woods. However, ETA reinforcements arrived bring in four more hostiles and I've got another vehicle driving up through the woods. Pass me one of your drones."

"Releasing control of drone alpha on my mark, mark," said Chuck as Sarah slid her hand into the joy stick and went to split screen view. Chuck switched half his view screen back to Casey while the other half was the view from bravo drone.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own Chuck

Casey jumped up and looked around the room then grabbed Arnaldo by the collar shoving him close to Kenny. Grabbing the table he flipped it to form a barracked as he yelled for Marco and Beppe to join him. Casey then dropped the refrigerator over in front of the table as the Interpol agents came running in with weapons drawn.

"Hey, you were supposed to come unarmed that was what was in your bag," said Beppe seeing Casey with a pistol in each hand and Kenny armed too.

"And the sunsets in the west nobody gets anything pass you guys. Listen we've got company outside. Don't ask how I know, I just do. Where's your other man?" asked Casey looking around and see one of the agents missing.

"He went outside to smoke."

"Didn't anyone ever tell him about smoking? Studies indicate that smoking can be hazardous to your health. Pick up a paper… From the sixties. Oh Well, I guess by now he's probably taking a dirt nap." Casey remembered Chuck counting nine thermal reads.

"What?" said the man's partner looking at Beppe and Marco but both shrugged their shoulders.

"Okay this is the situation we've got two bogeys in the front and two in the back. They think they've got the drop on us if everyone keeps cool we can make it through this. What?" said Casey as he touched his ear.

"No one said anything," said the Interpol agent as they looked at each other wondering if Casey's cheese hadn't slipped off his cracker.

"I'm talking with my people be quiet idiots so I can hear. Where are they now? Give me relative bearings from my location."

"Say hi to Sarah that is the name of the young woman I met?"

"Not a good time but she says hi back," said Casey as he pointed his Sig at the back wall and fired through it. The shot made a loud bang that seemed to echo inside but they could still hear a moan then a thud followed by the sound of someone running away. "Next target quick." Casey spun and shot through a side wall. The same loud echo then there was another moan and thud.

Neither Giovanni nor the man with him knew what happened. Giovanni was about to break in when he heard a gunshot from inside then part of the wall explode next to him and he had a hole in his chest. He looked puzzled over at the man he was with then dropped to the ground. That was enough to send the man running in terror but he only made it to the corner of the house where again part of the wall flew off and he was down on the ground bleeding out.

Hearing the gunshots, the leader and his man broke in the front in time to see their prey run out the back door. Instinctively the man with him fired killing one of the Interpol agents.

"Stop you idiot," yelled the Leader, "we're supposed to take Arnaldo alive. Go! Get after them," he had just said when a car pulled up with four more ETA terrorists. They jumped out and three went with the other man in pursuit while their boss talked with the leader.

"You were supposed to wait for us. What happened?"

"Things changed and we had to act. We can talk about this after we catch them let's go or they'll get away."

"There's another car coming I'll have them block the road down below. We might turn this disaster around after all."

"Sarah talk to me we're in the woods behind the cabin," yelled Casey.

"John I see you," said Sarah, "don't slow down now." 

"Casey, head north by northwest I've got an extraction team coming for you," said Chuck. "All you need to do is get there and wait."

"I need to make it there first. What've I got behind me?"

"Casey, there're seven bogeys. You need to pick up your pace they're gaining on you."

"I would but these Interpol guys are a little out of shape."

"Hey, I heard that, Interpol is mainly a desk job," said Marco huffing. "We don't usually do this sort of thing."

"Well if you pipe down and keep moving tomorrow you might be able to hit the gym otherwise you'll get plenty of time to rest in peace."

"Casey, I need for you to turn ten degrees to your north then run straight. Don't freak out," said Chuck. They watched in their glass as the IR image of Casey and his team made their way through the underbrush but the men behind them were catching up fast.

"Christ Chuck you brought us to an open field."

"Trust me you need to cross it."

"You'd better know what you're doing or our fish is fried," Casey said as he looked behind him and heard the men coming up fast. He had no other choice.

"Follow me," he yelled.

"Are you crazy?" said Beppe.

"If you want to live you'd better follow," said Casey as he pointed his gun at Arnaldo's head. "He and I are going you others have the option," then the both of them took off across the field.

"There they are," yelled the leader, "forget taking them alive. Shoot them and we'll sort this out later they can't escape. Not again and not now." He said as he raised his pistol and began firing.

Bullets began whizzing by Casey and his people but they continued to cross the field. But without cover it looked like they were done for.

"Sarah Love, are you ready," Chuck asked as he took her hand. "Look at the flight controls and focus. See them clearly in your mind and just let it happen. Don't try to force it but remember you're in control not the computer." Sarah smiled then did as he instructed and she flashed.

"Alpha this is Bravo leader ready for attack formation."

"Attack what? Christ Chuck, you're sitting right there in your living room next to Sarah what is all the gibberish?"

"Sounds better, and may the Force be with you young Luca."

"Bartowski cut the crap I've got bullets piercing my ears and you're horsing around." Chuck didn't answer he just brought his drone down to head level and signal Sarah to do the same then they crisscrossed over Casey's head heading towards the tree line."

"What's that," asked one of the terrorist before a wall of explosions erupted in front of them as a series of hell fire missiles exploded.

"Take cover," yelled their Leader as the drones pulled up and circled around for another go at them. "Where did that come from," yelled the other Boss. "This was supposed to be a simple snatch and grab something tells me you screwed this up."

"How was I supposed to know I told you we had to jump quickly now you see why? Call the guys in the car below and have them come up and cut them off."

"Christ Chuck where did you get those or do I want to know?" asked Casey.

"Compliments of the George Washington, well not really and you might have to do some explaining when you get there as to why I stole them. I don't think the CAG or CO will be too happy."

"Stole them! We're going where? Listen I'd prefer not to end up in the brig if that's at all possible."

"Better that than a wooden box."

"I won't argue that. Chuck, what are you doing? Why are you flying back behind us we need you up front."

"What are you talking about I'm circling over you now."

"No the other drone is going in for another pass." That was when Chuck realized that something was wrong with Sarah.

"Love, look at me what are you doing?" But Sarah didn't answer so Chuck switched view from Casey to Sarah's drone. "Love look at me," he said as he put his hand on her joystick. "Listen to my voice you've got to control the flash."

"Never let the bad guy get away," she said as her look became even more intense and he felt her resist his hand on her joystick.

"Love there's no reason to kill. Casey is safely away and they can't hurt him. Let them go."

"No, you did that once and it didn't go well for me." What she said cut him, cut him deep and she was right but this was the intersect speaking not her.

"You're right but this is different. Love, this tells us what we are inside and I know you're not a killer."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do and I know you probably better than you do. Don't do this it's not necessary."

"But I have to there're standing kill orders on terrorists. It's in the intersect."

"Just because it's in the intersect doesn't mean it's right. That's the reason that they wanted to put this thing in people's heads. We have to gauge and judge the information that we are given, a machine can't do that. Think like Sarah, my Sarah use your heart and not your head our head will only screw things up." Chuck saw in his glass weapons systems locked. "Sarah, don't leave me, please don't go," he said then she blinked and looked back at him as if she'd just woken up.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she said as she tried to release the joy stick but Chuck held her hand.

"No you'll lose it. Bring it up and fly it back to me. You're here with me that's all that matters."

"Chuck, Sarah," yelled Casey, "a little help would be appreciated I've got hostiles between us and the pick-up site. Are we going to have to fight our way through by ourselves or are you two going to get your acts together?"

"And thank you too Chuck and Sarah for pulling our fat out of the fire," said Chuck.

"Well, we're not home yet so don't sprain your arm patting yourself on the back."

"Hold tight we're going to punch a hole through the middle. Sarah you make the first pass then I'll make the second. Casey on my mark start running I'm going to lay down cover fire in front of you. It might get a little close but I promise no friendly fire."

"I'll shoot you if you kill me."

Sarah came in low firing two fifty calibers laying a wide open path in the middle then fired a missile that blew up their car.

"Way to go love. Casey, one, two, three, mark," yelled Chuck as he came in low at reduced speed firing both fifty calibers that literally laid open a strip no more than five feet ahead of them, all the way as they ran through the enemy line and to safety.

"Okay Chuck I've got the Black Hawk in sight. It would be nice if you could tell the pilot that we're friendlies so they don't shoot us."

"Roger that to infinity and beyond, onwards and upwards."

"Don't get cocky Buzz."

"Sorry my bad," said Chuck then he turned to Sarah, "release controls back to me, on my mark, mark". Chuck took back the control of both drones and flew them back out to the George Washington ahead of Casey after he called the chopper on the secure channel.

"Washington Control this is Echo Base Control I'm bring back your birds to roost. Thanks for the assist."

"Next time you could ask permission first. Both the CAG and CO have a few choice words for you."

"Probably well desired tell them to remember Admiral Hopper, thanks again. Echo Base Control out.

"Roger that and until next time 'vaja con Dios'." As Chuck took off his headset he looked over at Sarah and realized they needed to talk. He had to know what was going on with her intersect.

"Colonel Casey," asked a man in black BDUs pointing a M16 at him.

"Yes, don't shoot these people are part of my team. I assume you're part of the welcome party?"

"Roger that Agent Bartowski got my colonel in quite a stir. Captain Kirk," he said as he held out his hand. "Please no puns I get enough back in the team."

"Nice of you to come and pull us out of the fire," said Casey. "Delta force right?"

"Yeah and don't mention it. The Old Man had us scrambled this bird and when I heard about the mission I volunteered with my two buddies. Let's load up your group it's about a thirty minute flight out to the George Washington. From some of chatter I heard on the comms coming here I'd keep my sidearm close by I don't think they're too happy with you onboard."

"Well Captain Kirk, I want you to meet Marshal Dillion. I think you two have a lot in common," said Casey as they laughed.

"Casey, are you up in the air?" asked Chuck.

"Yeah, we can close this channel for now. I assume they know what to do with us when we land on the carrier."

"Everything is taken care of they're going to sail up to Venice where you'll get off then you can fly from the Marco Polo airport back to the US. There will be consular officer at the pier to meet you with clean passports, tickets and papers. Just get everyone back safely."

"Oh about that, you need to know that Arnaldo wants to testify in the L.A. Federal Building." Casey didn't want to mention the Senate Sub-committee over the airwaves.

"So? He can do that anywhere I don't know why he'd want to travel across the nation to do it here but that's up to him."

"Yes but he wants to meet that young couple he met on the train to Zurich and he's going to be staying in Echo Park until he testifies with me."

"Phew, for a while I thought you were going to say with us, but as long as you're okay with it I can live with that. He was a loveable guy."

"Keep it in your pants Bartowski."

"I didn't mean that Casey."

"What was the glitch back there with the drone? Did you or Sarah lose control?"

"Does it make a difference? I'll handle it." Chuck realized why Casey asked they had agreed not to tell Beckman that Sarah was flashing until they had to because they weren't sure how the General would react to there being two human intersects.

"Whatever just do, Casey out."

"Roger out," Chuck said then kind of zoned out thinking about the consequences if Beckman knew and what he would have to do to protect Sarah.

"You two and cop face get pretty intense don't you in your games," said Jack. "Sounds like you mobilized SAC or something." Jack's voice brought Chuck back to the fact that he and Sarah were still sitting on the floor in their living room.

"Yeah that Casey, he really gets into them," said Chuck as he looked over at Sarah who was mute. He reached over and took her hand it felt cold and humid which made him worry. "So Jack where are you staying? Are you at the same hotel? It's getting late do you want me to call you a taxi?" said Chuck trying to be polite but wanting to get rid of everyone.

"No that's what I was going to ask, you see I'm in between prospects right now and well I'm a little strapped at the moment."

"Well, you're more than welcome to our couch most of our friends have tried it out, right Love?" But Sarah didn't answer. "Sarah, Sarah Love," said Chuck as he caressed her cheek. Now he was starting to freak. Then she seemed to pop out of it.

"What? I'm sorry I was just thinking. What did you say?"

"Your father needs a place to stay so I said we could offer him our couch, okay?" Not what he wanted but what being polite dictated but at the moment he was more concerned about Sarah.

"Oh sure okay," she said as Chuck gave her a look. "I'm alright, really I am," she whispered. She knew that look of concern.

"Thanks but you know I don't know if my back can take it. It has been acting up lately."

"Okay Jack, I understand where this is going," said Emma. "Molly you want to sleep with me and we give Jack your room?"

"Sure," said Molly with a smile from ear to ear.

"Sorry I'm jumping the gun, we need to ask Chuck first, it is his sister's apartment we're staying in."

"As long as everyone is happy I don't care and I know they wouldn't either," said Chuck. They wouldn't because the apartment actually belonged to the CIA so they really didn't have any say in it.

"Well, I think we need to get a young lady to bed Uncle Morgan will be by early to take her to school and we need to get Jack situated."

"Do we have to?" Molly pleaded even if she had been asleep for the past half hour.

"Yes, Molly love say goodnight to everyone." Molly went up to Chuck and gave him a kiss on the cheek then went to Sarah who was still sitting on the floor and gave her a big hug around the neck then kissed her.

"Goodnight Big Sister," she said then took Jack by the hand and led him out.

"Well I need to keep up with those two, there's no telling what Jack will teach her. Honey, are you alright?" Emma asked Sarah, "you look a little, I don't know odd."

"No I'm alright maybe I'm just a little tired that's all. Goodnight," Sarah said as she kissed Emma.

"Don't worry I'll take care of her," said Chuck as he kissed Emma goodnight.

"Listen if you need anything during the night I'm next door. Don't hesitate to knock or I'll get mad if you don't." Finally Chuck and Sarah were by themselves.

"Can we talk now?" asked Chuck.

"I need a drink first, a real one." Chuck took Sarah by the hand and led her into the kitchen where he poured both of them a Scotch.

"Here this will take the edge off. I need for you to talk to me. I need to know what's going on and the 'alrights' you just gave were anything but. Love I can't help you if you don't talk to me."

"Sweetie it was nothing. What can I say? I was trained by the CIA to stop bad guys with all means necessary and I sometimes revert to the old me. But Chuck, you have to know I was different without you, and I don't like that old me. You've make me a better person."

"Love you changed me in so many different ways. I'm not the same either I've changed and for the better. The old me lacked self confidence that a nerd like me could be with someone like you. I never get tired of telling you that I love you and let me say it again because it feel so really nice to say I love you," he said as he pulled her in and kissed her.

"You know we could take this conversation back to the bedroom," she said looking into his eyes but as she took his hand Sam began to cry. "Sorry," she said as she buried her head in his chest then went back to check on Sam.

"I've got an idea," said Chuck. He went into their bedroom and searched through his vinyl collection until he found what he was looking for then he put it on and turned up the volume.

"Nina Simone! You put my song on" said Sarah as she rocked Sam in her arms. Sam fell back asleep almost before the first refrain. Chuck just stood in the doorway watching Sarah as she rocked Sam. There were no words to describe what he felt the only one that came close was "Love".


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own Chuck

BLACK HAWK DOWN

The UA-60 flew out over the Adriatic, its running light reflecting in the waters below as the pilot navigated ubder radar making their rendezvous with the George Washington CVN-73, a supercarrier. After obtaining permission to land the Black Hawk sat down on the flight deck where it let off her passengers then refueled for her trip back home.

"Follow me," yelled a Commander trying to be heard over the constant noise of the flight deck, an airport that functions 24/7 when she's on mission. "Commander Melissa Rogers," she said extending Casey her hand.

"Colonel Casey, NSA," he said then introduced the rest.

"Here you need to wear these out here," she said as she handed them sound protection, "Watch out for the overhead and stay close. I've got orders to bring you up to the Admiral's quarters."

"Tell me Commander do I need body armor before I go in," asked Casey.

"Well Colonel it wouldn't hurt but I think all the ruffled feathers have been smoothed out," she said as they made their way through the narrow passageways and up ladders. This was all new to the Interpol agents so they had a tendency to fall behind.

"Kenny, can you tell those two idiots to keep up," said Casey.

"Colonel, don't be too hard on them. I see this all the time when we have guests onboard. The closest they've seen to anything like this is on TV. Tell you while you're in getting chewed on I'll run down to the PAO and see if I can round up some photos and ball caps."

"That would be nice and kind but not necessary."

"Speak for yourself," said Juan. "Might I add that you look radiant in your uniform Commander maybe one day we could have a drink or something together."

"Oh yes, this is Juan Diego Arnaldo former Basque terrorist now informant and why we are here to begin with."

"Former is the operative word," he said, "oh that they should assign me an agent as lovely as yourself in witsec."

"Come along lover boy we'll check the company's fall catalog for hot Marshals," said Casey as he moved Juan along. After climbing for up God knows how many decks they stopped.

"Well, we're here," she said as she knocked on the door and waited until she heard a voice tell her to come in. "I'll see you afterwards Colonel."

Casey and his group stepped inside and were greeted by an Admiral that he assumed was Sixth Fleet with three Navy Captains probably the Admiral's Chief of Staff, the CAG and the CO of the Washington.

"Colonel Casey, can you tell us what the Sam Hill is going on?" asked the Admiral.

"Maybe I can clarify," said Kenny, "this is a Department of Justice mission and I'm the senior law enforcement officer present." Casey didn't feel like arguing the point that Kenny's jurisdiction ended at the borders of the U.S. while his were global. However, Casey noticed Beppe smiling ear to ear like the cat that ate the canary.

"What," asked Casey as Kenny was trying to explain the situation.

"Your turn," he said referring back to their incident in the airport.

"Have you ever heard of a float test? Keep it up and you'll find out what it is."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ECHO PARK

It was early the following day when the alarm went off. Neither Chuck nor Sarah really felt like getting up but baby Sam had to be changed and feed. Plus, things had to gotten ready for Juan's arrival and Casey's return. Chuck rolled over and gave Sarah a kiss then rolled back over.

"Sweetie can you take care of Sam this morning so I can get a little more sleep," asked Sarah.

"Sure love," he said then he got up and walked into kitchen where he pulled out a bottle sat it on the counter before putting a pan of water on to boil. Then he made a pot of coffee by then the water was boiling so he turned it off and put the bottle in. As he was reading baby food labels a sudden thought struck him like lightning bolt - why hadn't he heard Sam? Not that she was loud or cried a lot in fact no more than any other baby but she didn't like to be left alone. Chuck went back to her room and opened the door to the nursery to find her bed empty.

"Sarah," yelled Chuck, "Sam's gone! Did Emma say anything about picking her up early?" Sarah flew into the nursery with only her night clothes on.

"No, I'm going to Emma's," Sarah said as she grabbed her Smith and Wesson from her bag.

"I'm coming too," said Chuck as he followed her out the door and over to Ellie's apartment. They rang the doorbell as Emma opened the door she looked them over and shook her head.

"Don't tell me Jack didn't tell you he was bringing Sam over here?"

"No he didn't. Where is she?"

"Hey darling," Sarah heard Jack call as they walked in. She slipped Chuck her gun so he could him it in his house coat pocket. She had no pockets to hide it in herself. They found Jack and Sam on the floor in the living room with Molly.

"Sis, Uncle Chuck," Molly said with a radiant smile, "there are waffles and fresh fruit in the kitchen. Dad made them."

"Dad made them?" Sarah gave Jack a look because she knew better.

"Actually I got them this morning at that IHOP down from IKEA. Oh Schnook by the way the herder that's what you call your car? Silly name anyway it needs gas," said Jack as he threw Chuck his keys.

"Thanks Jack but he name comes from Buy More corporate," said Chuck. He didn't know what else to say. He looked at Sarah and she shrugged her shoulders. It was about that time that Morgan and Alex arrived and seeing Emma's door open they came straight over.

"Did you two just get up out of bed?" asked Morgan as they both looked over Chuck and Sarah.

"Morgan you want some orange juice," asked Chuck as he poured himself a glass.

"Yeah vitamin D is important, I mean C vitamin C," Morgan said as he stared at Sarah.

"Morgan!" said Alex as she nudged him to be quiet.

"Here," said Chuck as he handed him the pitcher.

"Thanks dude for the jugs, jug," Morgan said as Alex put her hand over his mouth.

"I need to go back home and change," said Sarah.

"I'm right behind you love. Morgan after you've had breakfast and put your eyes back in your head then we can talk."

"Dude I'm sorry but Sarah gives a whole new meaning to sunny California."

"Morgan I don't even want to know what that means," said Chuck as Alex hit him in the shoulder.

"Ow that hurt, before or after I take Molly to school Dude."

"Thank you Alex," then turning to Morgan, "It can wait until after, here you can take my herder," Chuck said as he threw Morgan his keys.

"Hey thanks, I can save my gas." Jack and Chuck exchanged winks while Emma just shook her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AT A SPORTS CENTER

Giselle and Carlos were in a private gym downtown where a group of professional Jai-Alai players came to work out. Carlos had just introduced her to his new team of deadly assassins when his phone rang.

"Excuse me, I have to take this," he said as he ducked into an office then closed the door. Giselle watched him through the glass window in the door and she could tell that the conversation wasn't good by the number of times he pounded on the desk. Finally he hung up and came back out slamming the door behind him.

"What is it? You look mad and pissed."

"Right on both accounts those idiots in Italy let Arnaldo slip through they're fingers. I mean they had him. How! It's just unconceivable. "

"What? But how it was all planned out a child could have pulled it off."

"Maybe we should hire some children. Worse is that we're not sure where Arnaldo went to."

"Did they locate the safe house?"

"Yes, it was outside Gorizia on the Slovene side and they were extracted by chopper, a Black Hawk, that's all we know. But you know if they wanted to bring him back to the States there are only a few ways they could go. A private jet from Vicenza but that would arouse too much suspicion and they have to realize after those idiots botched up the mission that we are playing for keeps. They could put him on the regular milk run that flies through Europe but that would mean he'd have to sit around for a week before the next flight. I know for a fact that it runs only once a week. I wouldn't feel comfortable sitting on my hands after everything and I don't think these people would either."

"So what would you do? Put him on a commercial carrier? That wouldn't be so smart."

"Not unless you give him a clean passport." Carlos handed Giselle his phone. "Call our people back over there. I don't want to talk with them but tell them they can redeem themselves by canvasing the International airports in Italy and Slovene around Gorizia."

"Why do you want me to call them? Wouldn't it sound better if it came from you?"

"Maybe but now I need to talk with our people here I want to get some of them out to LAX and set up shifts. The Marshal took that guy from here to meet Arnaldo there had to have been a reason why. Have one of our lawyers reach out to Elia in prison he can take a picture of that guy with him. See if she recognizes him. If we get a name then we can track him down and find Arnaldo.

Carlos stepped out of the office and closed the door behind him leaving Giselle to take care of the details as he gathered his men and made assignments. After he finished he came back to check up on her.

"Everything done?" he asked.

"Yes, our lawyer had a meeting already set up and I was able to get the picture to him but it may not be necessary. One of our sister groups identified them in the Marco Polo International Airport in Venice and get this they were seen boarding a plane for LAX."

"Did they give us a flight number?"

"Yes I wrote it down," she said as she handed him a piece of paper.

"Good that means they're in the air so they haven't gotten here yet. I need to double our people in the airport. I don't have to tell you what's at stake here. As much as this is a feather in our cap there's no severance pay, no retirement fund in our line of work."

"Carlos, remember you're our leader so lead," said Giselle, "Hasta la revolucion."

"Haste siemper."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ECHO PARK

Chuck had just finished doing the evening dishes while Sarah was helping Molly with her homework but they were almost done. Jack and Emma were on the sofa with Sam in the middle watching her try to put her toes in her mouth just another typical spy family in Burbank. Alex and Morgan were over at Casey's getting his apartment ready for his return. Alex liked giving her Dad's place a woman's touch even if grunted and moaned she knew he liked it.

"Sweetie I don't think I need to come with you to pick up Casey after all you could take Morgan. I can wait right here until you get back."

"No, I want you to come," said Chuck. "Listen Love, I think it's necessary for you to get out of the house and this is a good way to take, pardon the pun, baby steps."

"But I really don't want to."

"Sarah Sweetie, Chuck's right. Go out and get some fresh air, if that's possible in L.A. I'll be here besides if I need anything Alex and Morgan are next door."

"Don't make me drag you," said Chuck half joking. "Besides I can't kiss Morgan his beard tickles."

"You and what army," she said as she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled Chuck into her then kissed him. "Buster these lips are mine."

"Yuck," said Molly as she put her hands up over her eyes and everyone laughed.

"Emma love," said Jack, "I don't know what you're going to do when she discovers boys."

"Hopefully that will be sometime from now and what's with the 'Emma love' line. Jack I don't want you to get any ideas just because I let you sleep over."

"No ideas maybe some wishes and regrets but no ideas."

"Well we need to get on the road if we're going to get to the airport before Casey's plane touches down," said Chuck trying to figure out what was going on between Jack and Emma.

"Molly if you finish up I'll check your math when I get back," said Sarah as she kissed Molly on the forehead. Molly nodded her head and went back to studying.

"You know Molly darling," said Jack "if you want I can have a look at your homework if you don't want to wait for your sister?"

"Would you, please," said Molly glowing. Sarah walked straight over to Jack then bent over close to him.

"Can you come outside with me please? Like right now."

"Oh I know that look," said Jack. "Chuck I might need back up." Jack got up and stepped out with Sarah. As soon as they went out the door Chuck turned on some music then raised the volume before following the two outside.

"Thanks Chuck," said Molly as he walked pass. She wished she'd thought of doing that when Sarah was little maybe things would've been different for her. But ten years of being gone takes a long time to heal.

Chuck knew his Sarah quite well and knew what he'd find on the other side of the door so he wasn't surprised when he heard Sarah.

"Don't make promises to Molly you won't keep," said Sarah. "She believes in you."

"It's only some homework. What's the big deal? No reason to get bent out of shape over."

"You know it's more than that and I won't let you hurt her not like … before."

"You mean like I did to you. Darling I know I was a lousy father and I'm sorry but I am what I am. Besides you came out pretty good."

"First stop calling me darling and second you don't know how I came out because you weren't there and what I am now is due to Chuck not you. I'm warning you don't hurt Molly or you'll regret it."

"Hold up I think you've got this all wrong. I'm not out for anything here I'm just being nice for a change. Charlie you might have to do an intervention here on your wife." Sarah turned around and saw Chuck standing by the door.

"I'm sorry if you heard me Sweetie but Jack I meant every word I said don't hurt that little girl you don't know her story and I won't let anything bad happen to her."

"You talk as if she were yours. You didn't, well you know, have any unprotected spy sex and then deliver a nine month bomb."

"Jack that's enough," said Chuck, "this conversation ends now Molly's inside and can hear both of you. Come on Sarah we need to get Casey. Jack if you want to continue to stay here this story ends now." Chuck put his arm around Sarah and led her to the Escalade he had dropped off for the run.

"Thank you," said Sarah as Chuck opened her door and she got in.

"For what I always open doors for women I was brought up that way."

"No you know what I'm talking about the way you handled Jack and me. I was spiraling and you bailed me out. Besides the last thing Jack needs to know is that Molly is an heiress to a fortune."

"Partners have each other's backs," he said as he kissed her, "but sooner or later you or your mother or even both of you need to tell her."

"Just not now, let her have her childhood."

"Like the one you never had."

"At the time I thought it was grand, just my Dad and me, fake it 'til you make it."

"Maybe that's Jack's problem."

"What that he's a conman through and through?"

"No, that he's still a child at heart and has never truly grown-up."

"Sweetie, don't take this the wrong way but you're a good person at heart and you attribute good intentions to people who don't deserve them like Jack."

"Well, he must've done something right: you turned out pretty good."

"Okay enough about my family dilemma why did you want me to come so badly? I know you've got something else planned besides saying hello again to Juan."

"Yes I want you to come with me and flash."

"What! After I tried to throw a knife at Jack and the drone incident."

"Yes, I'll be with you. It's like exercising a muscle the more you use it the stronger it gets but if you just walk in a gym and pick up weights you end up doing more harm than good. I'm going to be your personal trainer and I will guide you through this. You do trust me? I mean you do trust me in this?"

"Of course I do."

"Good then remember when you flash to listen to my voice. Your senses will be flooded and ever nerve will feel like it's on fire. If you can't control it talk it out. I know talking for you isn't easy but you have to channel the flash somehow especially now that you're just starting. The light-headedness and the dizzy feeling never go away but you can master it to the point that other people won't realize you're flashing even if they knew what that was."

"To be honest I'm a little scared that I could melt down like before."

"At the end of everyday now I'm going to give you a memory test. If I find you're losing your memory, your intersect is gone."

"And if I don't want to get rid of it?"

"You won't I hope but I don't think you will, but baby steps first then the hard stuff. We can talk about this later, we're almost there. Under your seat is a bag with two security caps and all the passes we'll need to get on the tarmac." Chuck drove up to the western gate.

"IDs please and pass," asked the guard.

"Here you go," said Chuck as he passed them to the guard. The man looked at them then looked back at Chuck and Sarah.

"You two new I don't remember seeing you here before."

"Yeah, we just started work."

"Okay, I understand it took me a while to catch on," said the man. Obviously he had been on post too long and wanted to chat.

"Thanks for the advice but we've got to go. You know how it is. We want to make a good impression."

"Sure, I understand," said the man as he waved them through.

They drove over next to arrival terminal in time to watch Casey's 747 taxi over to its gate. Chuck and Sarah parked their vehicle and made their way to a security entrance where they swiped their cards and gained access to checked baggage area where they waited for their friends.


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own Chuck

Sarah and Chuck milled around the baggage area while passengers began to file in from the various flights that had landed. Literally a river of humanity flowed through airport every day. LAX was the sixth busiest airport in the world by passenger volume serving the second-most populated metropolitan area in the United States. The sheer number of people transiting made it a terrorist's paradise and homeland security's nightmare.

"Do you see them yet," asked Chuck.

"No, but their flight's in they should be here soon."

"Okay," said Chuck as he got close to her. "Relax and look around see if you flash on anyone. We're going to clear the terminal of any possible ETA members."

"But this works only if they're already in the intersect?"

"That's true, why?"

"Because the Euskadi Ta Askatasuna use_legalak_ 'legal ones', moles who don't have police records and live apparently normal lives to gather intel for them."

"My God, _you_ _make terrorist_ groups _sound sexy_," said Chuck, "but you're right." They continued walking around until they finally saw Casey with Juan and Kenny.

"There they are now keep a look out around them. The flash becomes you sixth sense," said Chuck.

"I got this. Don't worry about me let's just get them and get out."

"Hey, Big Guy how was the flight? Juan, Kenny nice to see you two again," said Chuck as he shook their hands. But Sarah stood silently staring at Casey. Chuck should have realized what was happening but he thought she was still checking out the airport. By the time he figured out what was happening it was too late. He saw Sarah swing but couldn't block the slap.

_Whap_! Everyone heard as she made contact leaving a big red mark on the side of Casey's face. Chuck grabbed her as Kenny, Juan and half of the people in the baggage claim area stared at them.

"Owh, What was that for? Are you crazy?" said Casey as he looked around to see people whispering and pointing at them.

"For all the kill orders you took on Chuck," she said. Juan and Kenny looked at each other then turned to Chuck for an explanation.

"Guys you're just going to have to be patient and standby. Sorry Casey, at least she didn't throw a knife at you."

"Is this what happened with the drone? Crap, did you know I had kill orders on you too?" said Casey as he realized if Sarah knew then Chuck had to also.

"Of course, they were in the upgrade to 2.0 I guess the powers to be thought I'd be dead so they left that little detail," said Chuck.

"Oh John I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," she said realizing what she had done.

"Next time a little heads up from one of you would be appreciated," said Casey as he rubbed his cheek. Sarah turned to greet Juan.

"Do I need to be worried," said Juan as he laughed.

"Attack in Bilbao Central Business District kills thirty-eight and injures ninety-four. Bilbao central business district brought to a standstill," Sarah said as she flashed on Juan.

"Well yes that's what my cell was accused of doing but I can assure we were innocent. The degree of our involvement was to organize zulos or hideouts for ETA leaders and to provide supplies as well as support for the cause."

"I'm sorry for just blurting that out like that but I was thinking about a newspaper I just read about the Euskadi Ta Askatasuna."

"Your pronunciation of Basque is perfect," said Juan.

"I know," said Chuck, "I told her the same thing."

"Do you speak Basque," asked Juan.

"No but if I did that would be what I'd like it to sound like," said Chuck then he kissed Sarah and whispered, "Good job that's the way to channel your flash."

"Chuck, can we get a move on it," said Casey. "Juan is close to his best used by date besides after that scene people are noticing us."

"Sorry Kenny," said Sarah as she kissed him on the cheek, "nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you or do I need to duck."

"Shut up," she said jokingly, "do you want us to drop you off somewhere?"

"No, first I need to see where Juan is going to be kept then I'll arrange for a vehicle to be parked out front. But first Chuck, I bet you've got some baby pictures for me to see."

"I've got a phone full of them but you'll be able to see Sam when we get to Casey's."

"Good, good then lead on."

"Here put these on," said Chuck as he handed each a security badge and pass then Sarah led the way while Chuck brought up the rear. Casey dropped behind with Chuck and wait until Sarah was caught up in conversations with both Juan and Kenny.

"What's going on with her," asked Casey. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm taking care of it and nothing I can't handle."

"I didn't ask if you could handle it I asked what was going on and in plain English before I reactivate one of those kill orders."

"You know threats really don't work."

"If you don't start talking I'm going to shove my fist down your throat and turn you inside out. How's that as a threat?"

"They say people who are not very articulate have difficulty in expressing themselves verbally and often resort to violence."

"How about talk or die. Is that articulate enough?"

"It's her flashes. Sometimes she has difficulty controlling them, but like I said we're working on this together. The more we practice the easier it will be for her to maintain control."

"You'd better be right because that was one of the things that caused her to melt down before all the times she flashed to find you in Japan."

"I know Casey. Believe me I know but what can I do?"

"Have her get rid of it. Put some big boy pants on and get it done."

"I can't. How can I tell her to get rid of hers if I keep mine? We need me; the government needs me to flash. But, if I find hers is faulty then yes it's gone. I'll do whatever it takes."

"Whatever?"

"Yes, whatever. I'll never let her suffer like she did, not for me, not for anyone."

"Even for Sam."

"Especially for Sam."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BACK IN THE GYM

Carlos was pacing back and forth, the flight had arrived and his men had still to call and that could mean only one of two things. They were never on the flight or got whisked away from the airport before they passed through the terminal. His mood was going darker and darker as he tried to figure out how to explain this last failure to his parent organization. Hydra expected results not excuses. Giselle walked in the room and he hoped she had good news.

"Sorry no, I called the men at the airport and no one saw anything. I'm going to keep them there on the possibility that there might be something unscheduled or private but as of now nothing."

He flopped down in his chair and pulled out a bottle of whiskey and poured two glasses then slid one over to her.

"I don't want to drink alone."

"This won't help," she said as she picked up her glass and sipped.

"It can't hurt either," he said as he held his glass up and looked at the light through it. Its amber colored reminded him of Elia's eyes but he wouldn't tell Giselle that then an idea struck him.

"Elia," he said.

"What about her?"

"Did you contact our lawyer and see if she knew who that guy was, you know the one in the picture?"

"No it didn't seem necessary at the time you had what you needed but I'll do it right now," said Giselle.

Carlos stepped out to watch two of his men practice Jai-Alai. The ball was being hurled bouncing it off the walls and then hurled back at such speeds that the ball was nothing but a blur. He remembered reading somewhere that Jai-Alai was the world's fastest sport. It was almost mesmerizing watching the two men play. This was what Carlos needed before going back in to see what Giselle had for him.

"Hey faster," he yelled causing the one man to turn. There was a loud thud as the man got hit in the ribs then he dropped to the floor moaning.

"I think he's got something broken," said the man's partner examining the downed man.

"Idiot, that's what he gets for being distracted," Carlos said laughing before going back inside. "I feel better so what did you learn?"

"I called the lawyer on a burner and he told me that she identified the large man as being a John Casey and that he was with a short bearded man called Morgan Grimes. She said to be careful to the little guy he can be crafty. He unmasked her men over some mistake they made about palaces and boat races or something like that. She held them prisoner for a little while before two spies from Texas liberated them along with Arnaldo. These same two where responsible for getting her and her team captured. The lawyer said she asked one thing for this information that if you get the chance she wants us to execute them."

"Good, good now we have names."

"Better I did a name search on the internet. John Casey came up with a blank. He's a ghost but the other guy, the crafty one, Morgan Grimes. The one she said to be careful of has everything about himself on his facebook, and twitter profiles. Not much of a spy if he puts all his information on the internet."

"I agree but are we sure it's real. It could be a trap. Elia said he was crafty."

"I know about you and Elia and you want to believe her but the idiot's profile has him as the manager of the Buy More in Burbank and if you go to their website he's listed there too as the store manager."

"Baby Elia and I were close friends besides she's locked away for life in a Swiss prison. I'll pick up the glove."

"What do you mean?"

"Only a master spy would so blatantly post information that leads back to him. It's a challenge that he'll take on all comers. You know I think you need a new blender. Do you have the address of the Buy More?

"Yes, 9000 Burbank Boulevard we can go there tomorrow. This Grimes can lead us to Casey and Casey will lead us to Arnaldo."

"I got another idea call our lawyer," said Carlos, "the one who helped us set up this sports club. Tell him we heard some big shots where coming to town the kind we want as members. We want to know who they are and when they're in town. Tell him to hang around the Federal building and keep his eyes and ears open."

"Don't you think he might get a little suspicious? I know I would."

"You're not motivated by greed. Give him two grand and tell him there's two more if he does this for us with no questions asked. If he does ask tell him we want to get a liquor license for the club and need to grease the skids first."

"What? I don't understand?"

"The idea is to set up a series of lies as a smoke screen so he really doesn't know what our real intentions are and in the end-"

"All he knows is he wants the other two grand for doing no real work. Carlos you're a genius."

"I know I scare myself sometimes," said Carlos as he watched from his office door as two paramedics placed the injured player on a stretcher then wheeled him out the door. "Yes I'm pretty scary at times."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Echo Park

Sarah drove back from the airport and she even insisted that she be allowed to drive. During the later stages of her pregnancy driving her Lotus became difficult with its standard transmission but now that was behind her, she missed being behind the wheel. She pulled up on the street outside of Echo Park away from the lamplights. Chuck gave Juan a hoodie to wear until they got inside and after he pulled it up over his head they all got out then made their way in.

"Hey guys," said Chuck, "what's going on a block party?"

Sitting next to the fountain was Alex and Emma with Sam. Sam was laughing trying to touch her reflection in the water. Every time she touched the water she'd pull it back and laughed. Then Emma would dry it and she'd start again.

Jack had a box set up in front of him with Morgan and Molly on the other side. On the box he had three cups turned upside down.

"Hey Chuck, you're father in law's good," said Morgan as Jack put a small ball under one then moved the cups around.

"Round and round it goes and where it stops no one knows," said Jack. "Now darling where's the ball?" Morgan whispered into Molly's ear and she pointed to a cup but when he turned it over, no ball. Sarah bent over and whispered in Molly's ear.

"Hey what's this? She's got cousin It here to help her that's cheating," Jack jokingly protested.

"Pot calling the kettle black," said Sarah as she nodded to Molly to go ahead.

"There in your shirt pocket," said Molly pointing at it with her little finger insisting he check as she glowed.

"Would you look at that now how did that get there," Jack said as Molly giggled.

"Once you know all the cons, you'll never be a sucker. I remember Dad," said Sarah thinking how much Molly reminded her of herself.

"Okay everyone this is Juan Diego he'll be staying with Casey for a few days until he gets situated and this other guy is Kenny Dillon a friend of ours."

"You some sort of cop? Don't mind me I can smell a badge a mile away," said Jack as he extended his arm. "Good grip, you've been working out."

"Yes, I'm a Marshal. Well actually a deputy Marshal the Marshal is my boss."

"This is Jack Burton my father in law," said Chuck trying to move Kenny along so he wouldn't spend too much time with Jack.

"I think I've seen you somewhere," said Kenny with a perplexed look. "I know I've seen you but I can't quite picture it."

"Yeah probably on a poster," grunted Casey, "wanted dead or alive."

"Not helping," whispered Chuck, "you want matching cheeks?" Casey grunted.

"And this is Emma-" Sarah began to say.

"Don't tell me," said Juan, "she's your sister."

"No, I'm her mother," said Emma. "Flattery will get you everywhere." They laughed.

"I should know," said Jack in a low voice. Both Chuck and Sarah gave him a look.

"Impossible for a woman so young and so beautiful," said Juan, "but I can see the family resemblance. I also see you don't have a wedding ring."

"Because we aren't married," Emma said but she didn't know why. It was as if she needed to clarify a point or something as strange as it seemed. Chuck nodded to Sarah to look at Jack and they both saw the same strange reaction in him one Sarah had never seen before almost a sign of regret.

"Mr. Burton, I'm so sorry for you but so happy for me. Encantado," said Juan as he kissed Emma's hand. There was a long awkward silence.

"Okay, Kenny this is Sam the other woman in my life," said Chuck as he picked her up she automatically curled up in his arms.

"Wow, I know what she means to you both and I'm happy for you two. You know the boys in the office are still taking about the scotch you sent over."

"I don't see why we can't repeat that," said Chuck as they laughed.

"And this rose blossom," said Juan as he bent over and held out his hand to Molly, "and who might you be?"

"I'm Molly," she said in her little voice as she took his hand and shook it, "nice to meet you." Emma saw Juan looking at Sarah then at back at Molly.

"She's mine," said Emma before anything else could be said or inferred. "She's my little angel."

"So Sarah is your big sister?"

"Yes, and Sam is my niece even though someone called her my cousin," said Molly looking at Morgan.

"I told you not to piss off the little Lady," said Alex.

"Two scoops of Rocky Road after school tomorrow and I'm forgiven," whispered Morgan in Molly's ear. She smiled and responded with a nod.

"Dr. Grimes strikes again," said Morgan as he nudged Alex.

"And this is Alex," said Casey, "my daughter and this is Morgan her male friend."

"You mean boyfriend," said Morgan.

"Her close friend who rooms with her."

"You mean your soon to be son in law," said Morgan.

"My soon the be-" Casey started to say as he cracked his knuckles but Alex intervened.

"What my Dad is saying is Morgan is my fiancé," said Alex as Casey grunted.

"I detect a note of discord between you Casey and your future son in law. You know open communication is important-"

"Look over there what's that in the sky," said Casey as he pulled out a dart pistol and shot Juan. Casey caught him before he dropped. "Good night everyone," Casey said imitating Juan's voice and waving his hand. Chuck and Sarah realized Casey had pulled a Cousin Bernie so Sarah stayed keeping Kenny occupied while Chuck helped Casey drag Juan inside and drop him on his couch.

"Casey you can't do that to your house guest."

"The stiff on the couch begs to differ besides better that than this," Casey said as he held up his Sig.

"Stop that and put it away. He's got to testify you can't fill him up with pharmaceuticals. You're going to give him brain damage or something."

"Sweetie," said Sarah standing in the doorway of Casey's apartment, "Kenny had to leave so Morgan and Alex drove him on their way home. Mom asked about Juan I told her he was suffering from jetlag and a spastic colon. Mom is putting Sam to bed and I'm going to tuck Molly in. Sweetie, why don't you order pizza and the three of us meet at our place to plan out what we're going to do with Juan."

"Casey, do you want to come over for pizza," asked Chuck, "I'm going to order vegetarian no olives for us but I can order another one for you?"

"No, that's fine. I've got a couple six packs in the fridge if the Troll hasn't drunk it."

"Good it's a date," said Sarah. "Let me get Molly in bed and I'll be there but if the pizza arrives before I get there don't wait for me."

"I can come and help if you want," said Chuck.

"No, I think she wants some sister time but I'll tell her you were thinking about her. You can wait at home."

"Well call me when the pizza gets here I need to take care of my Bonsai first."


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own Chuck

SARAH PUT MOLLY TO BED

First Molly brushed her teeth then she sat on her bed handing Sarah her bush. This had become a recent tradition but something both enjoyed. Sarah brushed Molly's long silky smooth hair as golden as a field of grain. The brush passed through with ease and Sarah could tell Molly liked it. This was what her grandmother had done for her every time Jack left, left her with her only friends her dolls and her stuffed dog 'bunny', her only faithful friend who never left. Molly got into bed but only after Sarah promised to read her a bedtime story.

"What do you want me to read?

"Can you read to me Cinderella, please? It's my favorite.

"Why Cinderella? Do you want glass slippers? You don't have any evil step mother or step sisters," Sarah paused, "I hope you don't think I'm evil," then tickled her.

"No, don't be silly. I like it because Cinderella becomes a princess. That's what I want to be when I grow up a princess and I'll live in a palace and have all of you come live with me, and … and … and" the 'ands' continued along with the yawns.

Sarah read the story and Molly was a taskmaster no matter how tired she was she wanted every word spoken and she knew them by heart. Calling Sarah on the carpet a couple of times when she tried to skip sections.

"And everyone lived happily ever after. The End," Sarah read as Molly closed her eyes and drifted off. She got up and kissed Molly on the forehead, tucked in her covers and was about to leave when she found Jack standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sarah in a low voice not wanting to wake Molly up.

"You know your good with her. I really didn't think you had it in you but seeing you with Molly and your family. Well, I'm a little surprised. I thought you'd end up like me traveling all over the place looking for adventures never staying in one place too long."

"I used to be but now well I'm good here and these people I have around me are good for me. I've found something missing in myself here," Sarah said as she closed the bedroom door and they moved to the kitchen. "Jack, why are you here? I know you said that you were in between prospects but there's more. What is it?"

"The honest to God cross my heart hope to die truth?"

"If you know what that is, yes."

"I don't know. I know that sounds vague but it's the truth. Maybe I was just a little lonely being on the road all the time by myself and I wanted to see you."

"But it's not just me you wanted to see, is it? You wanted to see Emma too. Are you trying to get back together with her?"

"No, no nothing like that I don't even think it's possible but I'm a better person when I'm around her. I think you would agree but she's busy now."

"Busy in what way? I don't understand."

"She has Molly now so she's not as free as before to be with me."

"What does Molly have to do with your being able to be with Emma? I'm sorry but you're not making sense."

"I don't want to be crass or anything but Molly has to have a father somewhere and there is only one way people have children."

"So you think Emma slept with some man like she did with you."

"Short of a bumper crop in the cabbage patch that's the way children are born."

"You really don't believe that do you?"

"No matter what I did or where I went I always considered Emma mine and now? Well let's just say I'm not so sure anymore."

"Jack if you truly want back into Mom's life you need to change and I'm not talking about a change of clothes or scenery. I'm talking down deep. It won't be easy I should know it's what I've had to do for Chuck but I can tell you that in the long run it's worth it. Adventures are nice but they're better shared with someone else."

"I don't' know, I'm kind of old now to be changing. Besides I made a promise to myself a long time ago never to promise anything to you I knew I couldn't give you and that promise covers your mother too."

"Remember the candle in the window stays lit as long as there's someone to tend to it. Jack, we can't make you do anything, you have to want to. Do the math and come up with your own solution but one is a lonely number. Just tell me you'll think about it. And as far as other men, I don't see a lot around, do you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AT CHUCK AND SARAH'S APARTMENT

Emma had just got Sam to sleep and was walking by through the kitchen when she bumped into Chuck who had just gotten off the telephone.

"We just ordered pizza, if you want to stay," said Chuck.

"No I should get back and make sure Sarah doesn't kill Jack but thanks. Chuck I hope you don't mind me giving you some advice but trying to pick up the pieces after time has passed isn't easy. No matter what you do there will always be that hole and truthfully nothing can fill it."

"But at least you're trying."

"It's not that easy take my word and sometimes you just want to run."

"That would be the wrong thing to do. It would send a message that says anytime something difficult comes along head for the door. My father told me that sometimes when you love someone you have to leave them but I can't help but disagree. Sometimes when you love someone you need to fight for them and when you love someone you can never go too far. You fight with everything you've got. You fight tooth and nail because that's what's necessary. I'm risking sounding like a cliché but that's the way I feel."

"Chuck, my daughter is lucky to have found someone like you."

"No I'm lucky to have found someone like her and I can never thank you enough for having a daughter like her. But since we're in the mood for sharing I'd like to ask you one thing, if I may?"

"Sure, what do you want to know? How Sarah was when she was little? You know everything I know."

"No not about Sarah, I want to ask you about Jack more importantly, do you still have feelings for him? I saw the way he looked at you tonight when Juan was paying you all those compliments."

"Why, what did you see?"

"It was the face of someone who still cares for you."

"Chuck, as flattering as that might sound, and as much as I might want it, Jack will never change. I'm afraid you're projecting your own feelings for Sarah in Jack and me."

"I don't think so and I'm sure Sarah saw the same thing. As far as projecting you two did have a daughter together and a marvelous one so there had to be something."

"It was just sex Chuck that's it just sex."

"You tell me that but Emma you don't seem to be the type who jumps into men's beds even if you were ordered to."

"Chuck, don't take this the wrong way but you don't know what I was like."

"I don't have to know who you were I know who you are. You're the mother of my wife and grandmother of my daughter," as Chuck was speaking the doorbell rang, "You're the person I want to share a pizza with right now. Don't worry I always order extra. Go get Jack and we all can eat together." Chuck answered the door and paid the man for the three pizzas.

A half an hour later they were all sitting around the table eating pizza and discussing delivering Juan to the courthouse.

"So Juan is a Basque terrorist," said Jack.

"Former Basque terrorist," said Chuck, "and he needs to get to the Federal building to make a deposition."

"I'm not comfortable with all the civilians being here," said Casey.

"Civilians! Cop face, I'm almost on a first name basis with the blind lady herself, so tell me again. You need to move Juan from here to the Federal building without him getting killed?"

"In a nutshell, yeah that's it," said Chuck.

"Piece of cake, this group ETA is it?" Everyone nodded, "So ETA is your mark and the package is Juan. You'll need three black Escalades with tinted windows and that other hobbit looking guy what's his name? Bilbo Baggins. "

"The Troll," said Casey.

"The Troll? Good codename I guess."

"No, his name's Morgan," said Chuck, "come on Casey." Jack went over his plan and remarkably it was ingenious.

"What do you think Charlie?" said Jack proud of himself.

"I think you belong in an agency think-tank. It's great."

"We do have think-tanks for people like Jack they're located in dark sites," said Casey, "lots of little rooms without windows."

"Always the kidder Casey," said Chuck, "I'll run this by Kenny tomorrow but I really do like it. What do you think Bebe?"

"It sounds typical Jack Burton but sure it should work."

"What do you mean should? Of course it'll work I'll stake my reputation as a conman on this. Even Cop face here could pull it off."

"It's not your reputation that's on the line here but Juan's life."

"Well I think we've done enough damage we ought to call it a night and meet up tomorrow when Kenny is here."

"Sure, but I've got to make a show of face at the Buy More, if I don't Big Mike is going to have a search and rescue team out after me."

"Okay, but I need to run Sarah by Castle sometime tomorrow."

"No problem we can take Juan into Castle the same way we took him to my apartment tonight."

"Casey, not cool. No we can brief Kenny then I can ask him to babysit Juan until one of us gets back."

"Excuse me but I'm the new guy," said Jack, "But you three are going to go to your cover jobs and leave a former ETA terrorist here whose group is trying to kill with your mother and child. I can understand if I'm low on your priority list but something is wrong with this picture."

"Crap, Jack's right," said Chuck. "I really don't need to go in but never mind."

"Never mind what? I don't need to go in." said Sarah, "why did you want me to go in anyway, Sweetie."

"Truthfully, I wanted you to get out to look around in a protected environment. Some place to 'zoom' to as Morgan used to say."

"Tomorrow I could be ready in a flash. Sarah could come in with me and I could make sure she's okay," said Casey. Jack looked at Emma like 'what's going on' but she just shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know," said Chuck, "I'd like to be there to control the situation. You know if you do things in a flash it can also be dangerous."

"Sweetie, it'll be okay. Besides I've got some paperwork that I need to get done in Castle anyway so for most of the time I'll be locked away."

"Okay, but we use earpieces and you leave your mic open."

"Now, there's the Chuck I know," said Casey.

"Finish it Big Guy," said Chuck as everyone started to giggle. "You know you mean it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Go ahead Casey tell me you love me, you know you want to say it. Open communication is so important. Let's explore your feelings."

"If you keep it up I'm going to explore your head with my fist. Did you get the slice with magic mushrooms or something? Goodnight. Sarah I'll come by tomorrow before I go in. Yuck"

"Okay thanks."

Finally everyone was gone leaving Chuck and Sarah alone. Chuck had just washed the last of the dishes and Sarah had finished getting ready for bed when she came up behind him and put her arm around him.

"I talked with Jack tonight after I put Molly to bed about Emma. There's something going on there."

"Funny thing Love, I talked with Emma about Jack," said Chuck, "and you're right. I do hope everything works out."

"Sweetie, please promise me you won't try to do an intervention like you usually do," she said as she kissed him on the back of the neck.

"But if they need just a little push wouldn't it be worth it?"

"That's what they said to Humpty Dumpty and all the king's horses and all the king's men couldn't put Humpty together again. Sorry I was looking through some of Molly's books." Chuck turned around and put his hand round her waist then kissed her.

"You know I read somewhere that it has been scientifically proven that pizza is an aphrodisiac or it would seem to be."

"Really, I don't believe I heard of that study," she said as she kissed him.

"Yes, and they're looking to do further research as well as case studies," said Chuck trying to act serious.

"Oh, are they," she said with a sparkle in her eye, "I guess we could help collect data."

"It would be our moral obligation," he said as he kissed her.

"Then follow me Dr. Bartowski," Sarah said as she led him to the bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EARLY THE NEXT MORNING

Chuck took care of Sam as Sarah prepared to go into Castle with Casey. Chuck was sitting with Sam on the couch both were watching her get ready. Sam seemed interested as her eyes followed her mother's every move.

"I like doing this too," said Chuck as he tried to watch both.

"You like doing what? Have you seen my badge and keys?"

"Oh I was talking with Sam. I was telling her how much I love watching you too. They're on the table next to the door."

"Thanks, you're the best. I don't think I'm that interesting."

"Well Sam and I beg to disagree, right partner?" said Chuck and Sam answered speaking something in baby, "See she agrees. I wish I could flash on baby."

"Oh, you're so precious. Come here," said Sarah as she took Sam, "Chuck, tell me I have to go."

"You have to and if you don't go you won't. Don't worry I can hold down the home front until you get back."

"Just five more minutes, can you go over and tell Casey I'm ready whenever he is," she said as she tickled Sam's stomach. "If you want I can start feeding her."

"Okay but you know you're going to be late," Chuck said as he stepped out and walked over to Casey's.

"Come in," yelled Casey just before Chuck pressed the doorbell.

"Do you have psychic powers Casey?" asked Chuck.

"No idiot I've got video surveillance I put a camera outside my door. With ETA looking for Juan I want to know if it's the Avon lady at the door. What do you think?" Chuck walked over and looked at the monitor.

"I like the high resolution. What's that smell have you been making bran muffins again? I told you no one eats bran."

"Philistine, no Juan make nut cake this morning and took some over to Emma's said something about working out communication problems."

"You know Casey the idea behind witness protection is you watch the witness to protect them and not let them out of your sight."

"If he keeps up his jabbering about open communication and seeing opposing viewpoints ETA won't need to worry about him I'll put his out of his own misery."

"Whatever, I'm going to track him down. Sarah asked if you could give her five more minutes of Mommy time."

"Yuck, what's that?"

"Casey if you have to ask it means you didn't get enough."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BUY MORE PARKING LOT

Carlos and Giselle pulled up in the Buy More parking lot in a black panel van with two other members of Carlos' elite Jai-Alai kill squad. They sat for a moment in their car casing the place before making an incursion.

"Okay everyone knows what they need to do. One more time you two identify the target then come and get either Giselle or myself. Try to avoid contact with store personnel as much as possible." Both men nodded in agreement. "Go, and we'll follow." The two men got out of the van and made their way into the store.

"Do you think it was a good idea to bring those two?"

"If it's a trap they can be sacrificed for the cause. Are you ready to go buy a blender?" said Carlos as he helped Giselle out of the van.

They made their way into the store and looked around as soon as they got in. One of Carlos men pointed to an employee picture board hanging in the store that had photos of employees and managers, on the top of the pyramid, was a picture labeled Morgan Grimes, Store Manager underneath. Carlos nodded back.

"Look," he said to Giselle, "we have a picture to match the name." As they were walking around looking for Morgan they heard a voice behind them.

"May I help you find what you're looking for today? My name is Mike but everyone calls me Big Mike the assistant store manager and let me assure you that I am willing to help you in any way possible, that is legal that is. In my twelve and half weeks at the El Segundo School of Finance we were taught that the customer is always right so right now what would you like to buy?"

"We're interested in a blender."

"Why stop there when you can Buy More? Now what kind of blender are you looking for?"

"I don't know," said Giselle. "I guess we're looking for one that blends?"

"Don't get me wrong but you don't look like a lady who's spent too much time in the kitchen. I don't mean any disrespect or anything now take my Sweet Bologna she's one that can get some pans a bangin' and kettles a boilin'."

"So this Bologna she's your wife," asked Carlos trying to look around.

"Yes, she's the second Lady Big Mike my first wife served me divorce papers on Valentine's Day. Can you image that? What kind of heartless woman would do something like that?"

"I don't know," said Giselle wondering herself. "Sounds heartless but you have your new wife now, right?

"Yes, I married a woman who knows how to make a man feel good like he should. Nothing is too much for her I gave her a full half-carat, pear cut cubic zirconium."

"Wow, a big spender," said Giselle.

"I know but she was worth it. It was one of the happiest days of my live when _Bologna Garcia Bougainvillea_ Grimes said yes she'd marry me."

Carlos and Giselle looked at each other and smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own Chuck

Chuck walked over looking for Juan thinking about the conversation he had with Emma the night before. He promised Sarah he wouldn't interfere but part of him was screaming to jump in feet first. They were a lovely couple he thought and if it hadn't been for Jack's botched wedding proposal things might have been different. He certainly could feel for him there and Jack didn't have a Casey to give him advice. Chuck heard Casey's voice in his head as he described his proposal to Kathleen.

"You know I proposed once - to Kathleen. …. You know the truth is, there is no such thing as a perfect moment or perfect spot. So forget about the balcony, Bartowski. All you need is the girl."

Chuck nodded his head as he walked saying yes to himself. Casey was right all you need is the girl and he had the girl that was truly all that he needed.

"Hey Chuck," said Morgan as he came out of the apartment with Molly. "We're off to school."

"Good you might learn something."

"Ha, ha," said Morgan as Molly laughed. "Don't encourage your Uncle Chuck."

"Remember we have a deal after school," said Molly in her little voice pointing her finger as if trying to intimidate.

"I won't forget. Let's shake on it," said Morgan as they both spit in their hands then shook.

"Morgan that's disgusting."

"Better than a blood oath Dude."

"Can I get a hug before you go," asked Chuck as he bent down and Molly put her arms around him in a huge bear hug. "Have a good day at school sunshine."

"Thanks," she said as she waved bye to him. Chuck couldn't help but wonder if Sam wouldn't be doing the same to him soon.

Morgan had left the door open when he went out so Chuck walked in. The first thing that hit him was the rich smell of the nut cake and then he was astonished sight to see. Emma sitting in a chair across from Jack with Juan sitting almost in the middle but setback, the three formed a perfect triangle.

"What's going on?" asked Chuck.

"Shush, can't you see we're working," said Juan a little angry. "There's nut cake and coffee in the kitchen go help yourself, just be quiet."

"Sorry," he said as he saw Alex who waved for him to come in and to be careful not to make noise.

"I would've warned you if I knew you were coming over."

"What's going on?" asked Chuck as he cut a piece of nut cake and ate it from a napkin. "Wow this is really good."

"I know," said Alex. "Juan has them going through some sort of communication exercises. Morgan said that Juan was better than Dr. Fred."

"Yeah, the 101 Conversations guy I remember so what are these communication exercises about?"

"He has each of them examining the problems they had in their relationship from the perspective of the other. Actually setting aside Dr. Fred, Juan is good. I've been taking notes to spring on Morgan."

"Do you think that's a good idea? I mean springing things all of a sudden can give the idea that you're having cold feet."

"My feet aren't the ones that are cold."

"I can talk to Morgan if you want." Chuck was thinking that he promised not to interfere with Emma and Jack but he never promised anything about Morgan and Alex.

"No, he's the one that has to make the decision now. But with Juan's questions I can give him a little nudge."

"You know Casey is kind of imposing," Chuck said thinking of Mr. Colt.

"But he's marrying me not my Dad."

"Alex it doesn't work that way. When you marry someone you marry the whole family for both good and bad. Especially someone like Casey."

"Has anyone seen Chuck," asked Sarah as she walked in on the circle carrying Sam.

"Madre de Dios! It's busier in here than the Madrid train station at noon," said Juan. Chuck quickly came out of the kitchen taking both Sarah and Sam out into the courtyard.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Chuck as they switched. Sarah took his nut cake and he took Sam.

"Yes, wow this is good. Juan made this?"

"Yeah, he ought to open a bakery. I'd lend him the start up cash just so I can stop by and get free samples. Europe, pastries every morning genius."

"And that's how we met him but what's going on in there? Looks almost like a Covent meeting?"

"I'm sure I've never seen one," Eyes Wide Shut came to Chuck's mind for some reason, "but no Juan is doing communication exercises with Jack and Emma or that's what Alex told me."

"Chuck, you promised."

"Hey I'm not doing anything, this is all Juan. Listen it can't hurt, can it?"

"I don't know it could stir up some bad memories."

"But it could stir up some good ones too."

"Sweetie, glass half full just remember your promise, please don't interfere."

"Come on Sarah," said Casey coming out of nowhere, "besides telling Chuck not to try and fix something is like telling it not to rain."

"Not true Casey, I keep my promises." They both looked at him. "Well most of the time."

"Sorry but I've got to run. I've got to go into the office, normal couples do this all the time, right?"

"Hey, what am I supposed to say?"

"I love you."

"I love you, I like that, and I love you right back," Chuck said as he kissed her then she kissed Sam.

"Yuck, I'm going to be sick. Come on Sarah I've got beast masters to move."

Sarah turned round to wave as they disappeared from the courtyard. Chuck held Sam's little arm and waved back. Tears welled up in her eyes this was unexpectedly hard.

AT THE BUY MORE

Big Mike was explaining to his clients the latest in kitchen appliances along with the pros and very few cons of the various items the Buy More carried. All the time Big Mike was thinking there is no word for no in the Japanese language.

"Excuse me can you give us a few minutes to talk," asked Carlos.

"Sure but bargains like these you won't find every day so why wait Buy More."

"Right, just a minute," said Carlos. Big Mike walked off, he felt in his bones a sale already to ring up in the registers, his joy put a little jingle in his step. They waited until the assistant manager was out of sight then they began to talk.

"Do you want to take him here?" asked Giselle.

"Are you kidding look at the size of him. I know we've got the other two guys but it'd take all of us to carry him out not to mention how do we move him in broad daylight. No, I was thinking about hanging around a bit and when his son in law comes in we could use him as leverage. We don't have to do anything to him just have someone close by that would be threat enough."

"That's if he likes his father in law from all the crap he said about his wife I'd shoot him just so he'd shut up."

"Hopefully this Grimes person will feel differently but shoot the assistant manager shoot the manger it's the same. And it doesn't look like we're going to have to wait long take a glance at the entrance." Giselle turned around picking up a hairdryer but was staring directly at Morgan.

"Good I'm ready to go. I did want to go for a yoghurt but that can wait for another day."

"No if you want go I can hand this. We'll just keep an eye out for now and wait for you to come back."

"You sure you don't mind. This really isn't what a real terrorist does."

"I'm the leader I can make up the rules just think of it as a prize for helping me find this guy. Now go before I change my mind."

Morgan walked in and surveyed his kingdom. Business looked brisk considering the hour which was good. Buy More Store Managers' salaries were based on the profits they made. Chuck and Sarah had kept this in his contract as an incentive to work. Yes, he was running with the big dogs now as Big Mike said and he wanted to howl. Morgan looked around then barked.

"Don't do that," said Big Mike as he came up behind him. That's a little dog - schnauzer or something." Big Mike barked, "now that's a big dog."

"Thanks for the canine lesson."

"Yes, sir your Momma she lets me know I'm the big dog at home and let me tell you does she make me want to howl."

"Okay White Fang."

"What was that?"

"I said oh boy what fun."

"Yes sir and boss let me tell you I've got a couple of whales. They'll be looking to replace their kitchen after I get done. I'm going to be their Captain Ahab and they're my great white whales."

"Okay first of all Moby Dick was only one whale not two and lastly I don't know how to break it to you but Captain Ahab didn't exactly die of old age."

"I was using a metaphor. You do know what a metaphor is?"

"Yeah it's meant for me to get to my office. Listen you might have to lock up Alex and I are picking Molly up after school and going out for ice cream."

"That's fine I want to take your Momma to the home theatre lounge and pull the blinds. I got a copy of Call of the Wild and we want to run with the pack, if you know what I mean."

"No I haven't a clue but that's okay otherwise I'd be scared for life." Morgan finally broke free and was heading towards his office when Sarah and Casey came in. Carlos was following behind Morgan waiting for him to go into his office when Sarah flashed. She saw files of his terrorist activities. There were bombings, poisonings, shootings and stabbings all linked directly to him. Plus there were photos of his victims: judges, generals, politicians and a schnauzer Paco - some bank manager's dog, wanted by Interpol, CIA, FBI, DEA, NSA and ASPCA. She grabbed her Smith and Wesson from her purse then let it drop to the ground.

"Sarah put that thing away, we're in public."

"John that man behind Morgan is Carlos the Badger an ETA leader and terrorist. He's on the terrorist watch list and there's a kill order out on him."

"That doesn't mean we drop in the Buy More and then announce a clean-up in isle four. Keep me covered and I'll handle this." Casey walked up behind Carlos and just as he was about to ram his head into the wall Big Mike showed up.

"No way John Casey this sale is mine. I planted the flag on this one and I've got first claims."

"You planted what where? What are you talking about?"

"That man's my fish and I'm going to reel him in. Yes sir, so just back it up and take care of some of those single white females who want to buy your grill, this fish I've already filleted." Carlos turned around and saw Casey. Realizing his cover was blown Carlos signalled his two men to provide him extraction support as he bolted for the door.

"Hey, wait," yelled Big Mike. "We've got a three year lay away plan. Crap, well sometimes they get away."

"Casey you've got two bogeys coming at you from your six and eight o'clock," radioed Sarah.

"I'll take care of them you head off Carlos."

"Roger that," said Sarah as she flashed. She kicked over a bucket of soapy mop water and waited for Carlos to come running by. "Sir, watch out for the water," she said as throttled him sending him down to the ground with a thud and moan. Then she grabbed his hair and bounced his head off the floor.

"My Lord what happened Sarah," asked Big Mike. "My fish has floundered, is he dead?"

"No, he slipped on the wet floor. I warned him not to run but he didn't listen."

"Christ, this could be another lawsuit. What am I going to do?"

"Let's get him into Morgan's office and let him wake up there."

"If Jeff and Lester were here they'd take him to a dumpster and pour some Mad Dog on him, but no let's take him to Morgan."

In the meantime the man at John's six pulled a knife and tried to stab him in the back but Casey was observing him in the chrome finish of a refrigerator. As the man thrust his blade John side-stepped and used the man's momentum to send him to the floor where he kicked him in the head taking the blade. The second man immediately drew a pistol but Casey threw the knife into the man's chest before he could fire. Then John quickly pushed the man backwards into a freezer closing the door and recovering the pistol slipping it underneath his shirt.

"John get over here we need your help. Sweet Jesus, what the heck is going on?" said Big Mike as he came on the man on the floor, "Good Lord, another customer down our jobs have done packed their bags and walked out the door."

"Don't worry I'm sure everything will be alright," said Casey as he went over and threw Carlos over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes then took him to the manager's office.

"John, what the-"

"Manager manage," said Casey as he dropped Carlos in a chair in Morgan's office then handcuffed him before going back for the other guy but not before slapping a sold sticker on the freezer.

"Son, how are you going to handle this? I mean this could be big and those people in corporate they're like circling sharks. They can smell blood. Just remember you're not the wounded gazelle."

"Thank you for Animal Planet but I'll handle it from here," said Morgan as he straightened his tie. "I'm the manger for a reason."

"That's right son and I'm behind you one hundred percent. Look what time it is, it's time for my lunch break. Bye."

"But I thought you said you were behind me?"

"I am son I'm just behind you from the break room. Make me and your momma proud," said Big Mike as he walked away.

"Now there goes a man who's an inspiration to us all," said Casey.

"John, sarcasm is the lowest form of humor."

"No it's not, freaks of nature are so freak we need you in your office."

Twenty minutes later Giselle came back and started looking for Carlos but couldn't find him. Worse was she couldn't find her men either. Maybe this was a trap after all. She needed answers and there was only one place she was going to get them so she headed towards the manager's office. But as she was halfway there she saw the fat man that had been so talkative before the step father of this master spy.

"Excuse me," she said wondering if he wasn't a part of the plot. She had to be careful this whole store wasn't what it seemed to be."

"Yes ma'am, Oh you were with the gentleman before. I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what?" she asked trying to keep in check her growing paranoia. "Have you seen my friend? I stepped out and can't seem to find him."

"Crap, you don't know. He had an accident. You have to believe me it wasn't my or the store's fault but he was running like some fool and he was warned but the idiot, I'm sorry your friend kept running like some kind of bear was after him, probably a Grizzly or Kodiak."

"So he was running what does that have to do with his accident?"

"One of those idiots in cleaning must've mopped the floor so it was wet and well he slipped. If you want to see him he's in the manager's office. I can take you if you like but that'd have to wait until after my break maybe you want to Buy More."

"No I can find the way myself," she said. Definitely an imbecile, she thought as she continued on her way to the manager's office. Okay she now knew what happened to Carlos but that didn't tell her were the other two were. Giselle carefully approached the glass door and peeked in but the office was empty. "Crap," she said "they're gone." The only thing she could do was go and hope that she'd get a call.

"Clean up on isle five," she heard on the way out. "What fool dropped all this ketchup," she heard someone else say so she went and looked and recognized it as blood with a trail leading to a freezer. She waited until no one was looking then she opened it and found one of her missing men.

"Miss I'm sorry," said a man in a green shirt, "but that model is sold, if you'd like a similar model maybe I could show you this one. It's the exactly the same but with larger freezing capacity."

"No thanks. I need to regroup, I mean rethink. Thanks anyway." Giselle hit the doors running and was back in their car. Luckily Carlos had given her a set of keys or she'd have to take the bus home. "Christ, what could've gone wrong," she said out loud as she played over and over again in her head all possible scenarios but a sudden realization set in.

"I'm in charge," she said looking at herself in the rear view mirror and she smiled.

Giselle was sitting in the parking lot when she saw Morgan walk out of the Buy More and get into a herder. Giselle started her engine.

"I'm the leader now and I have to lead," she said to herself more trying to convince herself than actually believing it but as soon as Morgan pulled out she tailed him. Applying the thirty yard rule standard tailing distance for both lawmen and criminals she kept back at a safe distance. He didn't seem to notice her as he drove straight to a place called Echo Park. She sat across the street and saw the protection detail sitting in a black Chrysler ahead of her on the opposite side of the road.

"I bet Arnaldo is close by," she said out loud. Just saying it made her feel better. As she was waiting she started thinking of animal attributes and what she would call herself now that she was in charge. The obvious was Giselle the Gazelle but gazelles when wounded were pounced on by lions and as a terrorist leader wouldn't do.

"Maybe panther," she said. "They're majestic and stealthful but why pick a cat? Men always think of woman as cats and it's rather sexist." No she thought she needed something else to define herself as then an idea hit her.

"I know the raven," she said, "then I can yell out 'thus spoke the raven nevermore'." A bit melodramatic she thought but she told herself she liked it as she said it out loud, "Giselle the raven." It was then that she saw Morgan come walking back out with three men and one of them was Arnaldo.


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own Chuck

Giselle sat in the car and watched Morgan with the other three men get into the red and white Toyota Matrix. She recognized the one as being the man who flew with Casey to Milan but the other one she wasn't sure who he was. However, Arnaldo was definitely with them, she knew him all too well. His talks of open communication and exploring feelings felt like lies after he left. It wasn't hard for her to put up with his turning his back on their cause but his betrayal of her that hurt and the one she condemned him for.

"So Juan where are you going?" she said to herself as she watched them drive away. She thought about following but she already risked coming here. As she was trying to make up her mind she jumped at the sound of her phone then pulling it out of her bag she answered. It was the lawyer they had contacted.

"I've been trying to call Carlos but he doesn't pick up. Is something wrong?"

"No he's just tied up at the moment in meetings. You know how these things go so what do you have for me?"

"There's something big going on at the Federal building. I was told that the whole building was going to be cleared out tomorrow. I don't know if that means the people you're expecting are coming to town or not but I think it's worth my compensation, don't you?"

"Let me check it out and if it is you'll get your just rewards. Don't worry about it."

"I should tell Carlos myself."

"You told me that's enough now just go home and I'll be in touch," she said hanging up before he could ask any questions or protest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TWO HOURS BEFORE

Morgan had just sat down at his desk and was about to check on the days e-mails when Casey walked in with a man over his shoulder. Before he could say anything Casey dropped the man in a chair in front of his desk.

"Casey, what have I told you about ruffing up shoplifters."

"Manager, manage and keep this one in place I'll be right back."

"Crap, sir I'm so sorry for this there must be some misunderstanding," said Morgan as the man seemed to be coming out of it slowly. After looking around outside Sarah stepped in drew the blinds then banged the man's head off of Morgan's desk.

"That should keep him down a while."

"Sarah you can do that! You're going to give the man brain damage." She didn't respond just reached in the man's jacket and pulled out a 9mm Beretta and laid it on Morgan's desk. She was still searching him when Casey came in with the other perp.

"What've you got," ask Casey.

"I got a nine mil, wallet and cellphone."

"What've you got on the other guy?" Sarah asked as she cuffed Carlos to the chair.

"This one has the same but he had a knife that I deposited in his friend," said Casey, "Morgan I put a sold sticker on that freezer on display. It's probably a good idea if no one opens it. I've got a bio clean up team coming in."

"What! I'm beginning to miss the days of Lester and Jeff when all I had to worry about was a sexual harassment charge. The days of Jeff's inappropriate well everything and now what've I got two unconscious thugs in my office and a dead man in a freezer. You are sure he's dead?" Casey looked at his watch.

"Well if he wasn't he is by now."

"Christ and what am I going to do with these two if someone comes in?"

"Chill Morgan," said Casey, as he went over to Morgan's talking Bass hanging on the wall. Casey moved it aside and placed his hand on a touch screen numbers came up then Casey pushing in codes. Two trap doors opened and the chairs slid down chutes."

"Wow, where did they go?" asked Morgan staring down into two dark holes before the floor panels closed.

"They each went to separate holding cells," said Sarah. "John I'm going to take the phones down to Castle and see what data I can retrieve but I think we need to let Beckman know."

"I do too but I want Chuck here. Morgan run back home and bring everyone here. If Kenny is there bring him too but both should be blind folded or tranq'd them. It's Chuck's choice."

"Casey, Chuck's not going to tanq them."

"Grimes, it's not much of a secret base if you invite everybody over."

"Okay, I'll be right back but I've got to pick up Molly after school," Morgan said as he left running right into Big Mike on the way screaming something about sharks and gazelles.

"Casey, why do you want Chuck here when we call Beckman? Is it because I flashed?"

"You got another way to explain to her how we just happen to recognize a group of Basque terrorist floating around in the Buy More? I guess the obvious question has already been answered and that is if they know that Juan is here."

"John, do you think we need to lock Juan down in Castle? It has better defenses than Echo Park and we can keep him away from people we don't want in harm's way."

"I don't think we're there yet. We're not sure Echo Park has been compromised and the incursion here could have been just recon if they traced me back here from Italy. I think Juan needs a shadow now and that should be one of us."

"I'm not sure I'm good with Juan staying in Echo Park."

"Stop thinking with your Mommy senses and use your spy senses."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that besides didn't someone else put their daughter ahead of the mission and let Quinn escape. John, I'm sorry and don't think I blame you because if it were Sam I would have done the same. Being a spy and having a family is hard. I think, I'm just now really understanding how hard it is."

"Well if you want to lock Juan down in Castle I won't argue, maybe you're right."

"No, you were right to call me on it and maybe you're right about the senses. Sometimes Chuck is too nice to me so if you see or hear me do anything you think I need to be called on do so please. If nothing else it'll make me question my motivations."

"Sure, no problem, I think we need get down below and have a little get to know each other with our new guests." Suddenly Carlos' phone rang and the only thing on the screen was the word 'anonymous'.

"Crap, do we answer? What if it's got a tracker?"

"I got an idea," said Sarah as she turned on Morgan's radio and found a channel that broadcasted static then she raised the volume. "Okay, pick up and try to keep it to one word." Casey answered the phone and put it on speaker placing it close to the radio.

"Carlos is that you? What's the background noise? We've got a bad connection."

"Yes," said Casey, "What…want?"

"Crap you're coming in and out. How do you hear me?"

"Fine…talk," said Casey. Limiting his conversation to one and two words was tiring and taxing.

"I talked to Giselle, have you spoken with her? I told her the information you wanted but I'm making sure you know it came from me. So have you spoken with Giselle?" Casey looked at Sarah and she shook her head.

"No…repeat."

"You want me to tell you what I told her? Okay I didn't trust her too much either. Well, I told her that there was movement in the building and that we were told that we wouldn't be allowed in tomorrow because some important people were going to be around. Don't you think that this information is worth my bonus?"

"Yes… which building?" said Casey.

"At the Federal building that's where you told me to go or don't you remember? You know your voice sounds odd. If I didn't know better I'd say you were someone else. Carlos, are you still there? Can you hear me?" Casey hung up.

"Good, he'll think the line dropped," said Sarah.

"Yeah until I trace the call back to him and the FBI shows up to bring him in. Well, it looks like we've got our work cut out for us. Are you or I going to be the one who breaks the news to Kenny that his plan has been compromised?"

"That's easy compared to the other bit of information we got. Someone has to tell Juan that his wife is trying to kill him." Sarah explained to Casey her flash on Carlos' new lieutenant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ECHO PARK

Chuck took Sam back into their apartment and finished giving her breakfast that she wore more than she ate. When she began body painting that was a sign that the gas tank was full. Alex came over to save the day and took Sam to wash her off as Chuck did the dishes and tidied up the house before going back over to check on Juan.

"I'm going over to Emma's, Alex if you need me just come over."

"Remember to be quiet when you go inside they were still working on communicating when I left and judging from the way things were progressing it could be pretty deep by now."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," Chuck said looking down at his watch.

"Sarah hasn't gotten to the Buy More yet," said Alex.

"I wasn't, okay alright I was thinking about her. Am I that obvious?"

"Yes and it's cute. I wish Morgan were more like you and less Morgan."

"But you love Morgan because Morgan is Morgan. You fall in love with the person that you have in front of you not the person you hope you can make them into. If you do you're risking that the person never becomes the person you wanted them to be so either they disappoint you or you disappoint them."

"Personally I think you've been hanging around Juan too long and he's starting to rub off," said Kenny standing in the doorway. "So much for a safe house anyone can walk in. Where's Juan at anyway? You know the idea behind safe guarding a prisoner is to watch them?" Kenny gave him the same speech he gave Casey that morning.

"I know but he's in-" Chuck stopped how was he supposed to explain to Kenny that Juan was in the middle of a couples counseling session? "He's next door with Emma and Jack I was headed over there right now. I just stepped back here to check and see if Alex needed anything."

"That's right," said Alex, "and like I said I don't need anything."

"Then let's go," said Kenny as they started over walking through the courtyard, "I've got some information for Juan. He'll be testifying tomorrow in the Federal building downtown at noon. After we're done then he'll be whisked away and don't ask me where because I don't know. After the Slovene incident the Justice Department decided to play this close to their sleeve. No one will know until he's up in the air."

"Well I think that's understandable after everything. Sush, be quiet going in."

"Why? Sam's back with that girl Alex. Is someone sick?"

"No, Juan was doing marriage counseling with Jack and Emma and when Juan is in the Dr. Phil mode he's intense."

"You know Juan was a _psychologist and worked in Bilbao as a marriage counselor until he and his fiancé got caught up with ETA."_

_"__No I didn't, but thanks," said Chuck wondering why this bit of information had been left out of the intersect. Chuck rang the doorbell then went in to find Juan in the kitchen cooking and both Emma and Jack gone._

_"__Juan where are my in-laws. I left them with you and now they're gone."_

_"__I sent them out on a couple's task to work on together."_

_"__A what?" asked Chuck._

_"__I'm more concerned that my witness was left here by himself."_

_"__I had to stay I'm making a Torte Sacher and I had to watch it. Jack and Emma each have a list of things they need to get so I can finish the cake. But Jack has Emma's list and Emma has Jack's so they have to ask each other what they need to get and some things they have to ask how much as well as how many. This helps create dialogue and stimulates dynamics between the couple."_

_"__Do you think it'll work with them?"_

_"__I don't know but the worse that can happen is we don't get to finish the cake. But that would be too bad because I really like a good Sacher."_

_"__A bit rich for me but is there any of that nut cake left? Kenny you have to try it and as we eat you can tell Juan about tomorrow."_

_"__Tomorrow?" asked Juan. Kenny went on to describe the following day for Juan as Chuck handed him a slice of nut cake._

_"__You know this is bribing a public official," said Kenny jokingly as he ate Juan's cake. "This is great. Where did you learn to cook like this?"_

_"__You have to learn to do a lot of things when you're on the run and cooking has always been my second love."_

_"__And your first," asked Chuck curious now._

_"__I had a love once a raven hair beauty and I married her while we were on the run. She was the light of my live and slowly I watched that light fade away. It's a terrible thing to watch your love die. I'm not talking about physically dying I'm talking about the flames slowly dimming to just a few ambers then going out."_

_"__What happened?" asked Chuck._

_"__The _Euskadi Ta Askatasuna, they changed her slowly, ever so slowly that neither she nor I were aware of it until one day I woke up with a stranger that I couldn't recognize anymore. You have to be Basque to understand what it's like to be a Basque. It's easier to say what we're not. We're not Spanish and we're not French. Truth is we're not European or if we are we are the first Europeans.

"Really, I didn't know that," said Chuck as he ate more of Juan's cake.

"Yes, there is even a tradition that says Adam and Eve were the first Basques. We speak a language that can be traced back to no other. We exist outside and that's the way governments have treated us for a long time. Did you know in Spain it was a crime to speak Basque and you could be sent to jail?"

"Actually I did," said Chuck. Kenny sat just listening and enjoying the dessert.

"But like steel that is hardened in the fire that's what happened to us," Juan continued to speak as his vocal tone went up and passion took over. "The more we were pushed down the more we resolved to push back. I'm not trying to justify the deaths and killings but they were done by both sides just they had the legal system to justify their actions while we only had our fists. Don't get me wrong I never sanctioned the taking of life, but some of my comrades didn't hold the same belief."

"And then there was Bilbao," said Chuck.

"Yes, and then there was Bilbao. We were blamed for the bombs that ripped apart the business center but we never planted them. We did give safe haven to some agents sent to infiltrate the government from a sister organization. Spies interested in a project the _CERN_, the _European Organization for Nuclear Research_ was working on in a secret facility in Bilbao. Then there were the explosions and we took the fall. I was disgusted over the loss of life. But we had to run for over two years we had to live always looking over our shoulders until I couldn't take it anymore. I tried to talk my wife into leaving with me but she had already been brain washed, a soldier for the cause. There comes a time when you look at the thing you love and see how much it has been twisted and corrupted that you have to let go, so I left her. I don't think she's ever really forgiven me and I can't blame her.

"These spies do you know who they worked for and what was the project the CERN was working on," asked Chuck.

"The spies worked for an umbrella group called Hydra but that is more an analogy than an orgnization because there really isn't one group but a lot of groups that come together for evil projects then separate. This is what makes them so successful and what makes them deadly because you never know who you have in front of you."

"And the project?"

"I really don't know that was all hush-hush but I did over hear them talking one day about either hooking someone to a computer or putting a computer in someone. Like I said I really wasn't told nor did I have a need to know."

"Crap," said Chuck, wondering if they had been working on an intersect project.

"What is it," asked Kenny.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking how bad it would be to live on the run for something you didn't do."

"Yes, but nothing can compare to the loss of my love."

"What was her name?" Juan was about to speak when Morgan came barging in.

"Dudes I'm sorry but you need to come with me right away," said Morgan panting.

"What's the matter Morgan? Has something happened?"

"There's been an incursion at Castle and I was told to bring all of you back with me. Chuck, Casey told me you need to blindfold these two or use the other method."

"Morgan look at me," said Chuck, "is Sarah alright?"

"Yes, of course Dude. I should've told you that first."

"The other method?" asked Kenny.

"Don't worry Kenny we're not going to use the other method," said Chuck. He had no intention of tranqing Kenny but Juan was a different story. However, in his mind he couldn't play favorites so he decided he couldn't tranq either one.

"I assume Castle is the codename for your base," asked Kenny.

"Morgan was supposed to say building or office but what can I say," said Chuck giving Morgan a look.

"Sorry Dude but we need to hurry, chop, chop."

"Let me leave a note for Jack and Emma," said Juan.

"Okay or we can simply tell Alex I have to let her know I'm going anyway." Morgan, Kenny and Juan waited in the courtyard until Chuck came back. "Okay it's done, Morgan tell us about this incursion."

"Man, it was wild," said Morgan as they made their way to the herder and drove off. "I was sitting there and Casey brought this one guy in and flopped him in the chair in front of my desk. Chuck did you know there are trap doors that lead to the holding areas?"

"Yes, Morgan I did, but as the base is secret I think the way things operate in it ought to stay secret too so just tell us who tried to make the incursion and why. I assume the why has to do with Juan."

"Right, sorry again. There were two guys I only heard the name of one."

"And the winner is, Morgan the name." Morgan was giving out information piecemeal and everyone was getting annoyed.

"Oh right, Carlos, Sarah said his name was Carlos."

"Carlos the Badger, I know him a real, well let's say a person of dubious birth."

"What," asked Morgan.

"I'll explain later," said Chuck.


	10. Chapter 10

Don't own Chuck

Casey began the interrogation of Carlos the Badger while Sarah watched from the other side of the two-way glass. Already she didn't like him because she thought he was a smirker and if there was one thing she couldn't stand was a smirker. Carlos sat there smug and defiant as Casey began questioning him.

"Listen, we can do this one of two ways. The easy way you tell me everything you know or the hard way and I pound it out of you. Just I'll like the later more."

"You're an American agent you wouldn't do anything like that to me."

"You want to bet on that."

"I'm not going to tell you anything. This isn't the first time I've done this dance so do your best."

"Maybe a trip to Gitmo will change your mind." Morgan came back to tell Sarah and Casey that Chuck and the rest were in the conference area. As he walked by the interrogation cell Carlos saw him through the glass door.

"That boss of yours is something."

"Who Grimes?"

"Yeah anyone who'd put all their info out like that daring people like me to come after him, dangling it like bait. Man is he crafty like a spider I guess I got caught in his web but tell me, a professional courtesy, how many spies has he captured like me?"

"I really don't remember. Listen you don't want him in here with you. I've seen him do some stuff that well isn't exactly kosher with the Geneva Convention. See this scare," Casey showed him the scare on his forearm, "that's from parking in his parking spot."

"I'm still not talking."

"Well that's up to you so don't blame me I warned you," said Casey as he left going into the observation room where Sarah and Morgan were. "I thought I had him but he's not going to roll as easy as that Ratner guy."

"I think the weak link might be the other guy, Martinez" said Sarah.

"Hey guys, why don't you let the Cobra have a go at them," said Morgan as he cracked his knuckle "Ouch that hurts, how do you do that Casey?"

"Let's regroup with Chuck and the rest," said Sarah, "Kenny needs to know about the Federal building and let them stew a little bit before we come back at them."

"Sounds good to me," said Casey.

"Me too."

"And now for someone who counts."

"I know you love me John. But really, did you hear Carlos go on about the Cobra," said Morgan as they walked into the conference area.

"What did Carlos say about the Cobra?" asked Chuck as he walked over and took Sarah's hand.

"Man, Chuck I had the guy shaking in his boots at the mere mention of the Cobra."

"Actually he said you had all your crap up on the internet and it was easy to find you. Only an idiot or moron would do something that moronic."

"I think he said crafty like a spider."

"I think he meant imbecile, abridged version. The next time an assassin comes after you we might not head him off first then spider meets insecticide, said Casey watching a two man CIA team bring down the freezer into Castle."

"Technically spiders aren't insects," said Morgan.

"So what information have you gotten out of our house guests," asked Chuck as a CIA clean up crew wheeled a freezer by. "Is that-" Chuck started to ask Sarah.

"Yes it is."

"Gives a whole new meaning to the Maytag man, I'm going to have a nightmare tonight."

"Well our friends aren't being very talkative unlike some present but we were able to intercept a phone call and found out that the Federal building has been compromised. A mole called and said that something was going down tomorrow."

"Crap, that's when Juan is supposed to testify," said Kenny. "I've got a senate subcommittee in the air as we speak. Now what?"

"Can't you move it somewhere else," asked Casey?

"No, the deposition has to be done there I can't get into the particulars but it has to be there and if it doesn't go down Juan's promise of WITSEC in the US goes out the window."

"What we need is for one of them to roll on where their cell is hiding," said Casey.

"You can forget Carlos," said Juan. "I know him and he'll never say anything. If you want I can talk to him but he'll never talk."

"Well, we have the other guy a Jose Martinez or that's what his ID says," said Sarah. "I think he's a new member. He might break if we apply the right pressure."

"You all realize I'm a law enforcement officer and I can't allow any torture on US soil."

"Who's talking about torture," said Chuck.

"Well, there is no clear definition for torture," said Sarah.

"Casey, give Kenny the cuff keys for Martinez and cell access. Kenny, you and Juan move him in with Carlos and wait for us there. We have to call our General then we'll be with you." Chuck waited until they were gone.

"I take it there was a reason you wanted to get rid of them," said Casey.

"Yeah, I don't think Kenny is going to be too kosher with my plan to make Martinez talk. Morgan it all depends on the Cobra. Remember the _Untouchables_ little Buddy?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on," said Kenny as he opened Carlos' door. "Sit next to your Boss and put your hands out. Juan help me." As Juan helped Kenny cuff Martinez to the table Carlos snapped at Juan but he didn't flinch.

"I expected that from you," said Juan.

"Traitor, pig."

"I'm not the traitor. You betrayed our beliefs when you killed. You caused a circle of violence that has spiralled and grown. The only way this ends is for people like you to stop."

"And you think you will stop us, your own people."

"You aren't my people and I don't recognize myself in you. You and people like you have twisted and corrupted the innocent. You have taken something good and noble and trampled on it."

"Fine words but it's your wife who's going to put a bullet in you. Yes I know she told me. Giselle is here, she's my lieutenant which means if I'm in here she's in charge of your execution."

"Juan," said Kenny, "don't let him get to you."

"I see you're talkative in there," said Chuck as he and Casey dragged back the man from the freezer holding him up so his back was to the cell. Sarah went ahead of them and locked the cell door so that Kenny or Juan couldn't come out.

"Okay Morgan or should I say Cobra make this guy talk," said Casey.

"Man this is disgusting, do I have to," asked Morgan in a low voice.

"Yes, just close your eyes little Buddy and punch him. Think back to 8th grade this is your chance to get even," said Chuck.

"Look Troll you punch the stiff or I punch you which one is going to hurt?"

"Okay, okay, you've pissed off the Cobra now," yelled Morgan as he punched the dead man in the stomach. "I'm going to be sick."

"That's it little Buddy think of him as a punching bag. Work the bag."

"Still nothing, take this," and he punched him again. "This is so disgusting."

"Hey, you can't do that," said Kenny, "this isn't Gitmo. There are rules here. Christ, Chuck, Sarah stop this." Juan was immobile just sitting there in disbelief.

"Cobra, he's not talking. I think we need to pass on to the next guy," said Casey as he handed Morgan his Sig.

"Next one, right. Okay buster one last time you got anything to say now would be the time if not oh well, crap." Morgan shot the dead man in the head, blood and brain matter splattered on the glass. "I think I'm going to heave," said Morgan as he walked away.

"Keep in the can," said Chuck as he and Casey let the body double over before they dragged it out of sight. Chuck walked back and opened the door with a pistol in his hand.

"Kenny, Juan stand back this is our interrogation."

"More like your execution. How could you, you've got a baby at home."

"Because I have Sam at home certain things need to be done to protect her."

"Now you sound like Carlos," said Juan finally coming to a realization as to what had just happened.

"Carlos, you're coming with me," said Chuck.

"Are you going to kill me too?"

"Not if you tell me what I want to know."

"Then you should kill me here."

"It'd mess up my carpeting. Sarah get his cuffs," said Chuck. She undid them from the table then she walked him outside and around the corner. Casey came up after Carlos was out of sight and stood in the doorway on the other side of the glass door.

"Beckman gave the kill order," he said then he raised his weapon and fired. That was enough to set Kenny off.

"I want out of here right now," yelled Kenny, "and I'm taking Juan with me. Open this door or I swear I'll shoot my way out." Chuck came to the door and opened it waving for Kenny to leave. Kenny grabbed Juan by the arm and stomped out to find Carlos tranq'd sitting in a chair in the hallway next a sand bag that had been fatally wounded with sand pouring out a bullet hole.

"Don't say a word," said Chuck as he pushed them into the observation room. "I'm sorry for the melodrama but it was the only way to sell this to Martinez. Watch and see if he isn't more talkative now that he thinks we mean business."

"But you killed that guy before," said Juan. Kenny had already figured out what had happened.

"You can't kill someone who's already dead," said Chuck as Martinez gave up everything he knew; the location of the terrorist cell along with the number and names of its members.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Giselle was driving back to the sports center when suddenly she found the road ahead blocked. A policeman signalled for her to pull off to the side of the street when she heard sirens coming up from behind her. In her rear view mirror she saw two SWAT vans approaching. Her instincts told her to pull her Colt mustang from her bag and have it at the ready. But it turned out to be a false alarm as the vans blasted pass her heading in the direction of their hideout.

"Sorry miss," said a young officer, "but you're going to have to turn around. This area is sealed off until further notice."

"Really why? It sounds so scary."

"No need to worry police matters, that's all I can tell you."

"But my old mother lives down there with my grandmother," said Giselle maybe the grandmother was too much but the policeman sympathized with her.

"Don't worry I'm sure they're not working out in the sports center. I shouldn't say this and I could get in trouble if someone found out I talked but we got a tip that there were some dangerous people held up down there. SWAT has been called in and we've got the situation under control."

"One Adam Twelve," said a voice over the policeman's radio. "One minute miss," said the policeman, "This is One Adam Twelve go."

"One Adam Twelve, this is dispatch stand down suspects taken into custody. Go back to previous duties."

"Roger dispatch," said the officer. "Miss you're in luck everything is over and the bad guys have been taken into custody."

"Thank you I feel much safer now. You're very kind."

"Don't mention it and oh by the way," he said as he handed her his card. "If you want you and I can go out for a drink sometime."

"Do you often pick up women at barracks," she said and laughed.

"No just the pretty ones. I'll wait for your call."

She waved to him as she drove by then tossed his card on the sit next to her. It would be a cold day in July before she called him. The man was half her age what was he thinking but it was flattering. She drove for a little distance before she pulled over again. She was now without her leader and her support team. The only things she had was herself and a Barrett sniper rifle in the trunk along with an itch to see this to the bitter end.

Giselle did what she had to do. She drove to Federal plaza where she could size up the situation and then went to the Lincoln hotel on the other side of the square where she checked in.

"May I help you," asked the check-in clerk.

"Yes, I'd like a room for three days. I'm visiting friends. I'm sorry but I don't have a reservation. This trip was a spur of the moment thing. You see my friend has cancer and I had to see her before it was too late."

"I understand my Aunt had a bout with stomach cancer but she came back. I can feel for you. Listen, we're booked up with some big shots coming in from out of town but we usually set aside a couple of rooms for VIPs that come in at the last minute. I can put you in one of them and I'll give it to you at the normal rate."

"Thank you, you're too kind," she said as she put her hand on his arm.

"Here's my card," he said as she looked at it, "I get off at eight if you need anything just let me know. I'll tell my relief to watch out for you. So if you need anything don't hesitate to ask.

Thank you Mr. Booth you're too kind."

"Like I said I've been where you're at now and I just want you to know if you keep the faith things will work out. Just keep the hope alive."

"Thank you, my key card please." She needed to move along too much time out in public was a risk she wasn't sure if the police were looking for her or if there was a description.

"Don't mention it. You're up on the 14th floor room 1865."

"Thank you again," Giselle said as she quickly disappeared into the elevator. Each of the floors was designated by months of the year and hers was April.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BACK IN CASTLE

They had just finished briefing General Beckman and Sarah was on the phone with Alex. The morning was over and she wanted to see Sam badly so Chuck hooked up a video feed from home. Sarah talked on her phone so Sam could hear her voice while she watched and listened from a monitor.

"Is that the best use of our tax dollars? I'm sure that's not what that was intended for," said Casey.

"What you and Gertrude use the firing range for isn't what it was intended for either but you do it anyway."

"We only us it to fire weapons."

"And some at close range. Juan are you okay?" Noticing Juan was a little sullen.

"Yeah dude," said Morgan, "I was expecting you to tell Casey about the need for open communication and that he should explore his feelings."

"I'm sorry my friends but I'm a little down. After all this time, my wife still hates me and she wants to kill me. The love of my life wants to put a bullet in my head. Well, I guess it's fair she thinks I put a knife in her heart. I just wish there was some way I could reach out to her maybe it's not too late."

"Maybe, we haven't heard back from Kenny's people yet. She might have been taken in the sting operation. If so we can arrange something I'm sure."

"Bartowksi, Bartowski, always trying to fix things."

"Better than breaking them," Chuck said as Sarah came over and put her arm around his waist then kissed him.

"Thanks," she whispered. "Alex said there's a Torte Sacher at home." Chuck's eye lit up.

"They finished it together," said Chuck beaming.

"I thought you really didn't like it."

"No, I mean yes, Oh crap not the cake but what it represents. Don't you see Emma and Jack worked together to make it."

"Sweetie, you promised."

"Can we talk about how we're going to take Juan in tomorrow," said Kenny. Chuck said something about a Jack Burton plan. Listen I did some checking on him and you know he's a total loser, an absolute bottom feeding scum of the Earth."

"And he's Sarah's father," said Chuck.

"Just goes to prove you can't choose your relatives."

"Casey what was it Roan called you? Agent Frankenstein, we all can't be born in a lab."

"Sweetie, I appreciate your defending me but Jack is Jack what can I say. What did you tell me, the sins of my father are his not mine," Sarah said as she took Chuck's hand.

"Yuck I think I'm going to be sick."

"Right the plan, well it's quite simple we'll need three black Escalades with tinted glass. They will rendezvous at Echo Park where Kenny, one of your men and myself will dress exactly as Juan. Then we will each get into a separate car and take different routes to the Federal building. We will all arrive at the same time but enter in three different entrances. Casey will arrive early and set up a sniper nest where he'll be able to cover all three of us. Juan will duck out of Echo park dressed like me with Morgan and take a herder to the Federal building driving in a half hour after us so if Giselle shows up Casey will take her down before Juan arrives." Chuck saw Juan's face and added, "but hopefully she'll already be in custody."

As Chuck had just finished when Kenny got a phone call from one of his colleagues giving him the status report on the local bust. Kenny kept continually nodding his head making it impossible for Chuck to figure out what had happened until he finally hung up.

"I'm sorry," he said, but we got everyone on the list that Martinez gave us except for Giselle. Juan you realize you have to testify."

"Yes, yes of course I do," he said but it was a hollow yes. "I'd like to go home now."

"I should go too I need to go to the office and get all this line up for tomorrow. Chuck I'll call you when I get all my ducks in a row."

"Excuse me," said Sarah, "this is a great plan except what am I supposed to be doing? Sweetie if you say stay in the car I'm going to hit you."

"This is going to be worth watching," said Casey. "Bartowski, talk your way out of this now."

"Not helping," said Chuck, "Well Love I guess I made an oversight."

"I guess you did but I understand," she said, "as she kissed him. I'll case the Federal building while Casey sets up and cover everyone from the steps."

"That was what I meant," he said as he kissed her.

"Yuck, take it home."


	11. Chapter 11

Don't own Chuck

ECHO PARK

Chuck and Sarah brought Juan and Kenny back to Echo Park where Kenny picked up his car. On the way home Juan barely said two words, and didn't seem to want to participate in any conversation. Chuck caught him looking out the window staring off into space. He understood Juan's mood shift and couldn't help but feel sorry for him. It wasn't difficult for Sarah to see the little wheels in Chuck's head turning trying to figure out a way to fix Juan.

"I'm going over to check on Emma and Jack," said Juan looking like he was trying to snap out of his dark place.

"Okay, we'll be over in a bit," said Sarah as she took Chuck by the hand and led him home. "We need to talk first," she whispered before they went in.

"But one of us needs to be with Juan, he is our charge after all. Kenny wasn't too happy with me this morning when I let him out of my sight."

"Just a few minutes, that's all then you can go. Besides Kenny isn't here."

"Oh am I glad you two came home, I was about to go over to Emma's to leave Sam. I've got to run because I'm supposed to meet Morgan to pick up Molly for ice cream after school. Hey, thought you should know the little miss stood up today holding onto a chair. It won't be long before she's walking," said Alex on her way out the door. But instead of looking happy Chuck looked strange.

"What's it? What's the matter?" asked Sarah wondering if Chuck felt ill. She placed her hand on his forehead to see if he had a fever.

"This is terrible," he said as he took hold of her hand, "don't you see soon she'll be walking then she'll be talking then she'll be going to school and before long she'll be going away to university and then she'll move in with her boyfriend and then we'll only see her on even or odd numbered holidays. This is the beginning of the end."

Sweetie, stop spiralling," as she picked Sam up and held her close. Sam said something in baby which Sarah interpreted as 'I missed you.' "And I missed you," said Sarah then turned back to Chuck, "Sweetie what I wanted to tell you is there's no fix for Juan. He and his wife are on opposite sides now."

"I know but I've been thinking can't we do for her what we did for Mei-Ling. You know do a Luke Skywalker and bring her back over from the dark side."

"Defect I think is what you mean but that works for spies I don't think it would be the same for a terrorist. The Justice Department would have to agree to it and some sort of deal would have to be cut. Things like that take time."

"But if she were to testify too? She could go into WITSEC with Juan and they would be happy together. She could add support to Juan's testimony."

"I think you mean they'd live happily ever after. Sweetie, you sound like one of Molly's bedtime stories. Don't get me wrong reality is different."

"But does it? I've found my happily ever after."

"I love you."

"I love you too," said Chuck as he pulled her and Sam close to him, "the both of you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FOUR IN THE MORNING ECHO PARK

Chuck woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. He laid for a while watching Sarah sleep usually that help him to relax but not tonight. He rolled over and looked at the ceiling until he couldn't take it anymore so he got up. He went into the kitchen where he put a pot of coffee on and as he was pouring himself a cup he heard voices coming from the courtyard. He went to the window and saw Juan and Jack both next to the fountain chatting so he brought the pot with two extra cups outside joining them.

"I guess I'm not the only one who can't sleep," he said as he offered them a cup.

"Thanks," said Juan as took the pot from Chuck pouring Jack and himself a cup. "I hope we didn't wake you."

"No I woke up on my own and I couldn't go back to sleep. I didn't want to wake Sarah so here I am. What are you two up to?

"We're just talking," said Jack. "Juan was telling me about his wife and how much he missed her."

"And Jack was telling me how his shopping trip with Emma went," said Juan. "Jack like I said I think you've made a break through now you need to take advantage and build on it."

"I agree," said Chuck, "Listen you can play it safe and leave things status quo or risk. Maybe that's what Emma's waiting for to see if you're willing to fight for her."

"Charlie I'm not much of fighter. A conman lives by his wits and I read people that's about the only real talents I have and right now I'm not sure how to read Emma."

Chuck wanted to say more but he was tied by his promise to Sarah. He wanted to push Jack but maybe Sarah was right this was something best left to Emma and Jack to work out.

"So Juan your wife," said Chuck. There really wasn't anything else Chuck could say.

"Yes my wife," said Juan, "I spent two years running from the law and the rest running from myself. I still love her and I think I love her more today than ever before even if she's trying to kill me."

"Are you sure it's love? A friend once asked me if I would die for Sarah, I had no second thoughts when I said yes. At the time the possibility of dying was real so this was no hypothetical what if question but I still said yes and I would do it today if I had to. The fact is I can't even think of living without her nor do I even want to try."

"But you have a child now," said Jack.

"Yes and I would probably muddle through like my father but I'd be a shell of my former self. How do I know, I just do. Jack you might con everyone around you but you have to make sure you're not conning yourself." Oh crap, Chuck thought to himself if Sarah finds out he's going to be in deep trouble.

"That's exactly how I feel," said Juan. "I know the way I was when I was with Giselle and I see the way I am now. I don't like this me. I might be good with others but that's my profession. Doctors make bad patients."

"My sister and my brother in law are both doctors I know. But if you reached out to her do you think you could touch some part of her that still loves you?" Casey's voice screamed in his head 'You know, I _used to be like you_**.** Wanted to _fix_ everything. Not now.' "Shut up Casey," Chuck said.

"What? Casey isn't here," said Juan.

"No never mind, but the question you need to ask her is if she loves you?"

"I wouldn't know unless I tried to contact her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FOUR IN THE MORNING IN THE LINCOLN HOTEL

Giselle cleaned her Barrett on the dresser in her room before assembling. Each piece she inspected before mounting it making sure it fit. Finally she was certain that the weapon was in good working order and ready to fire. The last thing she needed was a jam or misfire either could mean disaster and an end to her short rule. But she was half hoping to find a justification to call off her mission but she found none.

"Who am I fooling," she said looking at herself in the bathroom mirror. "In order to rule or lead you need someone to govern or follow. She had but three: me, myself and I all three close intimate friends, all three screaming at her to stop.

She walked back into the bedroom and snapped on the scope then lined up the cross hairs. She took out an electronic weather station and placed it in the window putting the sensor out the window. She looked at the readings this would help her gauge wind speed and air pressure to make her shot in a little while. Giselle picked up the clip loaded it with fifty caliber rounds then tapped it on the desk before slipping it in place. It made a clicking sound as it locked then she pulled the slide back sending the first round into the chamber. There was a time when she liked that sound.

The sun rose from behind the Federal build and as if progress it would arch over and go down behind the Lincoln hotel. This meant anyone trying to find a sniper looking at her hotel would have the sun to deal with as it shined in their eyes.

Once the final preparations were done she went into the bathroom and ran a shower. She stood in under the pulsating water standing there immobile letting the water wash away her hopes and fear. She looked down at her feet she watched the water circle round creating a vortex then run down the drain.

"This is my life," she said, "this is what happens every day. My life goes round and round until it runs down the drain." Then visions came to her of happy times she had spent with Juan. Times that seemed another life ago and the more she thought about him the more difficult it was for her to hate him. Maybe there was something to this open communication approach. What had she just been doing if not exploring her feelings? But these had no place now. Self-examination brought in second guessing which opened up a flood gate of emotions that she couldn't deal with and stay true to her cause.

"Feelings," she said reminding herself, "terrorists don't fall in love, feelings get you killed. Love is for suckers." She lost track of how long she had been in the shower all she wanted was to let the water run over her and hide her tears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ECHO PARK THE NEXT DAY

Sarah woke up the next morning to find Chuck's side of the bed empty so she threw on a house coat and went out to find him. The first place she checked was the nursery but Sam was still sound asleep. Soon she'd need to be attended to but for now Sarah still had to find Chuck. She walked through the kitchen and into the living room Chuck wasn't in the apartment. Then she heard voices outside at first she was alarmed but then she recognized who they belonged to so she went out to join them.

"Morning boys, this is either awfully early or awfully late to have a bro fest."

"None of us could sleep so we decided to talk. I'd offer you some coffee but I'm afraid it's cold now but if you want you can have what's left in my cup."

"Thanks," she said as she took Chuck's cup. "Cold is better than none."

"Stay here," Chuck said as he kissed her. "I'll take the pot home and make a fresh pot. Does anyone want any more? I'll bring the pot back?"

"Sure I'll take some," said Jack."

"Me too, and I cooked some macaroons last night before I came outside. I'll finish them and we can have them with our coffee," said Juan as he went back to Casey's to get them. Chuck kissed her again then left with the coffee pot.

"Well, kiddo it's just you and me. This time has been great I want you to know."

"Jack, you sound like you're going."

"You know me. I'm not much for saying goodbyes and I've already been here too long."

"Jack, you can't keep coming and going. You know I love you."

"Yes, Darling I do and I love my little kiddo too," he said as he hugged her. "I'm proud of you and the way you turned out. I think you've found quite a man in Charlie and he'll give you everything I couldn't." Sarah laid her head on her father's chest.

"It used to be just you and me against the world."

"And then you grew up and maybe I haven't or that's at least the gist of what your mother and I came to yesterday."

"It didn't work out? What was I thinking of course not, it was just well I'd hoped."

"It's alright to hope," said Jack. "I think the schnook has taught us all that."

"Jack, if you're going to leave don't tell Chuck. He so much hoped that you and Emma would, well you know."

"Get back together. He practically said so last night and I know about his promise. Don't get mad at him, the boy has a good heart and it's in the right spot especially where you're concerned. I take it he's got family issues too. I know Mary but what's it with his father?"

"Chuck never really knew who his father was until it was too late. I think part of he is trying to keep me from what he went through but Jack I know exactly who you are."

"Unfortunately I think you do."

"But I still love you. Chuck taught me that."

"Then I really owe Charlie a lot."

"Hey, can I get in on this group hug," said Emma as she walked out in her house coat.

"Mom, you're here."

"Get in here," said Jack as they all made a Norman Rockwell pose. Chuck stood in the doorway and watched as Sarah's family was united at least for a little while. This was all he wanted one moment Chuck didn't understand the connection but he thought about what Roan had told him, 'a moment to learn a life time to perfect.'

"Here we go," said Juan as he came out with his macaroons. "Emma, I'm sorry for interrupting."

"No we're all hungry so let's see what you brought."

"Here's the coffee," said Chuck as he sat the pot down on a table. "I'll run back in and get more cups."

"Let me come and help you," said Sarah as she walked back in with Chuck. Once inside Chuck turned around and confessed.

"I know I promised not to interfere but last night we three bonded and well I really think Jack's changed. He does love your mother and he wants to be a part of her life."

"Shut up and kiss me," she said as she grabbed him and pulled him into her. "Don't ever stop being that man who always sees the good in everything, the man who always sees a glass half full. I love you, I love you so much," she said as she sucked the air out of him as she kissed him.

"Wow, I love you," he said as he brushed back her hair from her face. "I know it sounds cliché but I love you and the only thing I can do is to show you every day how much I love you." They were kissing when Morgan stuck his head in the door.

"Don't kill the messenger," said Morgan with his hand over his eyes.

"Morgan," said Chuck, "you can look."

"Good Alex and I just got here and I was sent in to see where the cups are."

"Morgan, can you take the baby monitor to Alex or Molly, Chuck and I will be busy for a little while," Sarah said as she pulled him down the hallway back into the bedroom.

"I guess that means the Morgan door's closed too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

LATER ON

Sarah and Casey were sitting in the living room eating the last of Juan's Macaroons waiting for the three tenors to make their appearance. Finally they walked out of the bathroom and down the hall for review and inspection. They all three had the same ball cap, dark sunglasses and suits. Sarah walked up to each and undid their ties a bit turning them askew.

"The same imperfection will through off any would be assassin," she said as she gave Chuck a kiss on the cheek.

"I demand equal time," said Kenny jokingly, "so what do you think?"

"I'd have a hard time to know which perp to take out but if it were me I'd just shoot all three of you. I guess that's just me."

"Thank you John Casey. Can you see the body armor under the suits?"

"No Sweetie, you're all three good to go."

"You know that body armor won't do you any good against armor piercing or explosive rounds. Actually with the explosive you risk the round blowing up inside you kind of like a tomato with a firecracker."

"You know Casey you should try your hand at graphic novels. Don't worry," said Chuck to the man next to him. "Casey's always like this. Besides he's the one that is supposed to be up there looking out for us."

"And I'm the one right here," Sarah said as she kissed Chuck then she whispered. "I always have your back."

"Good Kenny can you check on the Escalades while we go over to Casey's and check on Juan. Morgan should have him ready by now." Chuck and Sarah with Casey walked back over to his place.

"Bearded Troll how is America's number nothing make-up artist doing?"

"Just wait one and we'll be right out," yelled Morgan.

"Little Buddy, you need to hurry up the cars will be here soon and we need to get on the road."

"Charles, you can't rush perfection," said Morgan as he walked out, "now let me present Charles Irving Bartowski duex." He signalled for Juan to walk in and everyone was amazed.

"My God there's two of them," said Casey.

"Wow, Morgan you did a really good job," said Sarah.

"I feel ridiculous," said Juan.

"That's the way Chuck feels every day," said Casey.

"Casey! I do not. But Juan you could be my long lost twin brother."

"There are a few minor details he still needs like a pocket protector but he's almost there. I don't mind admitting that I'm moved, Juan you are one of my crowning accomplishments."

"If you don't have any aspirations getting up in the morning is an accomplishment."

"Thank you John Casey. So all of you leave and I'll finish getting Juan ready."

"Okay in the courtyard in five for a final mission briefing."

Fifteen minutes later and no Juan the Escalades were outside and Kenny's man was already in his. Chuck looked down at his watch then up at Kenny who pointed at his. Casey and Sarah had left earlier to take up positions.

"I know," said Chuck, "I'll go see what's taking so long." Chuck walked back to Casey's and rang the doorbell but got no answer so he opened then went in. Inside he found Morgan gagged and handcuff to a chair. He ran to Morgan yelling for Kenny then took off his gag.

"What happened? Where's Juan?"

"He ran," said Morgan, "he said something about not wanting Giselle to get hurt and that she was worth dying for. Chuck, he's got one of Casey's guns." Chuck turned and bolted out the door almost knocking Kenny over on the way.

"Sorry, Morgan will explain I've got to get to the Federal building like yesterday," said Chuck as he ran out in the street where a passing motorcyclist happened to be driving by. Chuck signalled for him to stop and he showed the man a badge. "I'm requisition your bike," said Chuck.

"Hey you can't do that." Chuck pulled out a pistol. "On second thought here are the keys." As Chuck took off he heard sirens behind him Kenny must've been in pursuit too.

"Okay intersect show me what you've got," he said to himself as he flashed.


	12. Chapter 12

Don't own Chuck

HOTEL LINCOLN

Giselle was another one who spent a sleepless night staring at the ceiling playing out her life with Juan. All those years ago who would've ever thought that they would end in the cross hairs of a sniper rifle. She wanted to cry but couldn't she had already cried herself dry. All that she was left with was the pain, the hurt and a hole she felt in her heart. Somewhere before dawn she got up opened the mini-bar and looked to see what was in stock. She pulled out a small bottle of Dewar's Scotch one of their cheaper labels but she was looking for a pain killer.

"This will do," she said to herself as she twisted the cap off and turn the bottle up swallowing it all in one gulp. But she was wrong all it did was make her feel worse. She hung her head as she sat on the bed. She final go up and walked to the window were she could see her reflection.

"Who are you," she asked herself. Maybe Juan was right she had lost the person she had been so many years ago. Had she gone too far down the road to perdition? After today the answer would have to be yes. She walked back to the mini-bar for another round and this time she picked up a small bottle of Jack.

"Tennessee Bourbon," she said, "actually I prefer Kentucky but beggars can't be choosers." Now she knew she was losing her mind she was talking to herself. She unscrewed the cap then picked up a pair of binoculars and began looking for the security detail that was already starting to deploy.

"Juan, it'll all be over soon," she said as she took a sip. Looking at the label, "not bad but I've had better." She closed her eyes and drifted off thinking about the trip that Juan and she had taken before they got caught up in this mess. The weather was nice the first weekend in May. She liked horses so Juan gave her a surprise. They had flown half way around the world for a three minute horse race. She had her first Mint Julep.

She moved the furniture around in the room to rest the Barrett on top of a desk sitting it close to the window. There would be not barrel extending out the window, no muzzle flash. But the noise in the room would be deafening soon everyone on the floor would be aware of what had happened. However, she came to a resolution that this would be her end too. Suddenly, a calm came over her one shot then she would wait to be arrested. She took her Colt from her purse removing the clip she emptied it into a desk drawer then replaced it. This would be her final mission as she slipped the empty gun in her belt behind her back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ON THE ROAD TO FEDERAL PLAZA

Chuck knew where Juan was going and what he was doing. He practically told him the night before and it was what he'd do. It was what he did when he was trying to bring Sarah back from her abyss. He had to concentrate on the road and hope for the best. Kenny was too far behind for his to use his earpiece to talk too and Sarah was too far ahead. He just hoped that the security detail that had robed off the plaza wouldn't shoot Juan or him when they broke through.

Chuck drove at break neck speed lane splitting, cutting through back allies and across yards. At one point he thought he saw the herder that Juan had taken but he couldn't be certain. He only knew he had to get to Federal Plaza before Juan or at least at the same time. Calculating the distance that he had covered he figured he was within radio distance.

"Casey, Sarah, can anyone hear me?"

"Yes, Sweetie," said Sarah. "It's good to hear your voice."

"Kenny called us with what happened. Where are you at?"

"I'm about five minutes out but Juan should be showing up at your location soon. Keep an eye out for the herder and don't let security shoot Juan."

"Roger that," said Casey. "I'm in my perch I'll try to give him as much cover a possible but the idiot is pretty much out on his own."

"Not for long, Casey it would be nice if you told the police I'm coming through before I get shoot."

"Where's the fun in that? What's a little friendly fire between friends?"

"Thanks John and I love you too. But don't go all mushy on me."

"Sweetie, tell me where you are and on what you coming in on. I'll call them," said Sarah. Chuck gave her the information but it took time to get the word out and time was something they didn't have a lot of.

"Casey, do you have eyes on Chuck I can hear him."

"I can hear him too but with all these building I can't tell because of the echo." Then Chuck popped over the top of two police cars back wheel caught the hood then landed on the ground and he rode straight up the steps to her.

"You know I hate you when you do that."

"I know and I love you too," he said as he dismounted and kissed her. "Love, do you have two extra earpieces and a radio?"

"Yes give me one and the radio. Give Juan the other earpiece when he gets here." Chuck took the items he asked for then took her hand.

"You can hold hands when you get home. Right now we're on mission."

"Shut up Casey," said Chuck. "Sarah I want you to look with me and relax. Look around, do you see all the buildings in front of us."

"Yes but why?"

"Don't ask just picture them in your head. Do you see them?" She nodded. "Okay now relax and think if you were the shooter where would you pick to shoot from. Eliminate where Casey's at and just relax. Listen to my voice and my voice only let the intersect do all the heavy lifting. Do you see all the calculations? You have all the variables to figure in wind, distance, air pressure everything it would take to make a shoot like this. You want to kill with only one round so you have to be close enough to make sure you won't miss."

"Christ, I see it. It's coming the math, the equations. I see it all. It's amazing."

"Yes, but it's also scary now just relax don't force it. Okay, open your eyes and tell me where Giselle is."

When Sarah opened her eyes she saw a yellow line from the top of the steps to the building across the plaza.

"Up there in the Lincoln hotel," she said as she counted floors, "14th floor fourth room from the right."

"Chuck, I don't see anything I've got too much glare coming off the window. I could take a wild shot and see what I hit."

"No Casey stand down I'm going to give Juan his day in court. Love, you stay here and remember to give Juan the earpiece."

"Where are you going? Sweetie, don't we don't know how she'll react."

"You know I have to. People told me to give up on you and I wouldn't. Everyone deserves a second chance," said Chuck as he kissed her then turned and ran back down the steps then across the plaza jumping the barricade and into the hotel lobby. Sarah watched Chuck enter the hotel when Juan rammed his way with the herder into Plaza before climbing out armed.

"Christ, stand down everyone," yelled Casey into his police radio. "He's a friendly," he said at least he hoped he still was.

"Juan, talk to me," said Sarah. "What are you doing with the gun?"

"I'm sorry but I can't let you stop me," he said as he pointed the gun to his head. "This ends today one way or another. I can't live like this anymore."

"Juan, listen Chuck's got a plan just hold on a bit okay. Here take this and put it in your ear."

"What is it? Some sort of trick? I know you want me to testify but if I do then I lose Giselle forever and I just won't."

"It's an earpiece to listen with here I'll turn on my mic and leave it open. Chuck has gone to get Giselle so you two can talk. Please just listen." Sarah slid him the box with the earpiece in it and he put it on. "Chuck, Juan's got the earpiece you can talk to him."

"Juan," said Chuck panting, "I'm almost at the room. Please stay out of the line of fire at least for a bit. You'll know when to speak so for now just listen. Okay I'm at the door here goes nothing." There was a loud crashing noise as Chuck rammed the door with his shoulder. "Crap, I think I dislocated my shoulder." Giselle grabbed her Colt and Chuck pointed his dart pistol back.

"You're that guy with Arnaldo! Don't move I don't want to hurt you but I've got to finish my mission."

"Then we have a problem. Listen in my jacket pocket is an earpiece and a radio. Put the earpiece in and speak into the radio."

"Why should I? How am I supposed to trust you? This could all be some sort of trap."

"Okay, point your gun down and I'll put mine down."

"Chuck, what are you doing? You can't trust her," said Sarah. "Please, don't."

"Giselle my wife right now is very angry with me for doing this but I think you and I can reach an agreement that doesn't involve me getting shoot, don't you? Please nod your head so I can proceed."

"How do you know you can trust me," she said. "This is a trick I know it."

"Well Juan trusts you and that's good enough for me. I'm carefully laying down my gun. Okay now I'm reaching into my pocket with two fingers I'm pulling out first the radio. See the radio," he said as he laid it next to her then backed up. "Now I'm pulling out the earpiece so we all can speak together. Again two fingers and there you are. See no tricks," Chuck said as he moved back away from her. She put the earpiece in then with one hand switched on the radio and left the mic open.

"Arnaldo now's your chance," said Chuck, "talk with your wife."

"Juan, are you there?"

"Yes Giselle, I'm here and I want to tell you how much I love and miss you. This was never about you, you have to believe me. I couldn't stand what they did to you that's why I left. I still love you. I love you more now than ever before."

"How can I trust you after everything? What am I supposed to say forgive and forget? Besides, I'm in too deep as it is."

"No you're not," said Chuck, "let me help you two. All you have to do is just listen."

"Giselle, look at me I'm right here," said Juan, as he walked out from behind cover.

"Get back here," yelled Sarah.

"Giselle look at Juan," said Chuck. She looked through the scope of the Barrett. She saw him in her cross hair.

"My friend with you told me that he was asked if he would die for his love and he said yes. I'm willing to make the same sacrifice for you. If you don't believe me shoot I'm already dead," said Juan as he opened his arms wide.

"You'd do this for me. You'd rather die than live without me?"

"Yes, life isn't worth living. I need you. I want you. I love you. If it's in your heart we can start again and put all this behind us." Suddenly there was a loud gunshot and Juan went down.

"Man down," yelled Casey as Sarah pulled Juan to safety.

"Crap, Casey tell me what just happened," yelled Chuck.

"Juan's been hit and is down. We've got a shooter on the opposite building from me but I don't have a shoot. Can you see him?" Chuck grabbed Giselle's binoculars and scanned the building beside the hotel.

"Yes, I got him but I hurt my shoulder and can't shoot. Giselle, you're going to have to make the shoot."

"What? I can't."

"Yes, you can and you will. There's no time for fence riding now. Juan and my wife are pinned down. The next shot could be there last so either you move or I'm going to throw you out this window and ask anyone if I won't."

"Okay, what do you want?" Chuck took up the binoculars and flashed. The intersect computed distance, angle, wind direct and air pressure. He read them off from the screen that appeared to him in his mind.

"Okay fire on my mark, … mark," he yelled as the gun made deafening noise that seemed to reverberate in the room. The safety glass in the window shattered leaving a round hole where the bullet passed. Chuck watched in the binoculars as the bullet hit its mark and the marksman went down. Giselle saw the same sight in her scope. Slowly she raised her head and began to cry. Chuck offered her his good arm and led her out of the hotel. He cleared the crowd of bystanders that had gathered and was met by Casey.

"Next time keep your shoulder down when you hit a door," Casey said.

"Thanks but that bit of information I could've used before." Sarah came up to him and kissed him then the two of them led Giselle to Juan who a medic was patching up. He held out his arms on seeing her and they hugged despite his pain.

"Come with me," he said to her, "never leave my side again." Chuck and Sarah stood there and watched as Kenny escorted them inside.

"Come here," she said as she propped Chuck up against a column.

"You aren't going to do what I think you're going to do?"

"Look there's Morgan," she said and as Chuck turned to look she popped his shoulder back in place.

"Christ, Jesus," he said, "crap that hurt."

"Maybe next time when you play the hero you'll remember that you have a wife who loves you and will shoot you if you get yourself killed."

"But they make a good couple," said Chuck.

"Come on we need to go home."

"Casey, don't you agree that Juan and Giselle make a good couple."

"Yuck, love is for suckers and you're about the biggest one I've met."

"I love you too Casey."

"How'd you like the other shoulder dislocated?"

"Come on Casey, you know you do, even if it's just a little bit."

"I'm warning you, cut it out."

"But- Ouch!" said Chuck as Casey slapped him on his sore shoulder. "Oh, I knew you-" Chuck started to speak but Sarah put her hand over his mouth.

"Please leave Casey alone so I can take care of you when we get home properly," she said as she kissed him. "or would you prefer to go over to Casey's tonight."

"Sorry, John looks like I'm busy tonight."

They drove back to Echo Park after Sarah got a sling from the paramedics for Chuck's arm. She sat with him in the back of Casey's Crown Vic giving him an extra amount of cuddling.

"Eyes front soldier," said Chuck as he kissed Sarah. Casey responded with a grunt.

When they got home Morgan and Alex were watching Sam and Molly in the courtyard.

"Hey, we heard what happened," said Morgan, "does it hurt?"

"Just in my pride," said Chuck, but stiffness was setting in and he knew he needed to move it which was going to hurt. "I assume Kenny called what did he have to say?"

"Everything went well, both Juan and Giselle testified and that they were already in the air to an undisclosed destination."

"I'm happy," said Chuck.

"Me too," said Sarah as she kissed him, "I'm glad everything worked out for them I guess you were right everyone deserves a happy ending." As they were talking Chuck and Sarah notice Molly was very quiet then she just got up and went back inside.

"Guys, what's wrong with Molly and where's Emma?"

"I think you two need to go inside Emma was fixing dinner and well Molly isn't feeling so well, Jack left." Chuck felt like he had just been punched in the stomach.

"I'm sorry Love I thought this time would be different."

"Jack just did what he's good at and that's leaving. I know it's a hard lesson but I learnt that a long time ago. You can only be disappointed if you don't have expectations and I have none from Jack." They went inside Chuck went to Emma and Sarah went to Molly.

"I guess you heard," said Emma, "judging from the way you look. What happened to your arm?"

"It's nothing just a little sprain. How are you?" Chuck asked as he put his good arm on Emma's shoulder.

"I guess I should've learned by now," she said trying to hold back the tears. "I'm more concerned for Molly she hasn't said anything since she found out."

"Sarah's with her now, but you know you can rely on me. If there is anything I can do for you I will I can find Jack if you want. I have no problem in tranqing him and bringing him home. Just say the word and I'll unleash the Casey." Emma laughed.

"Thanks I needed that but no. He'll come through the door again one of these days like he usually does. Chuck, can I ask you for one favour?"

Sure what is it? Anything you want."

"Can you hold me?" Chuck didn't answer he just wrapped his good arm around Emma and pulled her in tight.

Continued in Chuck vs The Greek

"Good morning team," said General Beckman, "what can I do for you? You know Castle is not Romper Room agents Bartowski."

"With all due respect General, we were just on a secure sat line with my mother and she wanted to see her grandchild."

"So what you're telling me is you misappropriated government resources for personal gain."

"General, it sounded better in my head to tell you the truth."

"It's alright Chuck, I saw Mary last week in Constanța, Romania where she briefed me on her mission and her granddaughter."

"Ma'am Agent Cole is here and he said he needed our help but he wanted to brief you in on this."

"I think I know what agent Cole wants but go ahead."

"Yes, General you might. Well Agent Miller and myself parted at Istanbul I went to meet agent M. Bartowski at Tbilisi and agent Miller proceeded to the Aegean sea. We were supposed to rendezvous on the island of Mikonos but she never showed up. Her agency has since written her off as a loss and well, I'm on a leave of absence from MI6."

"What! How can they do that?" said Chuck

"It is hard to accept but things like this do happen," said the General. "Please continue agent Cole."

"What I'm asking is some agency resources and assistance for a colleague in danger, that's all and in particular your help Chuck."

"I'm sorry but since the DEA has written her off there's little I can do but if you can give me some evidence that she's alive I'll do my best to change their mind. So I'm clear until things change this would be off the books and if anything happens the CIA will disavow any knowledge in this matter."

"Roger that but I don't see we have any option," said Chuck.

"Sweetie before you go running off I have to remind you we have a daughter now even if Carina is our friend."

"What kind of message would we be sending to Sam that you abandon your friends when things get tough? No, I'm in."

"Good that's what I wanted you to say," said Sarah as she kissed him.

"How often does this go on," asked Cole.

"Often," said Casey

"Too often," said the General. "Well, I'll let agent Cole brief you on the rest. Beckman out."

"Roger that," said Casey.

"I think Beckman was just joking about the kissing," said Chuck.

"I agree," said Sarah as she kissed him.

"Yuck, let the man speak before we all die of diabetes."

"Chuck I need you because the person Carina was hunting down is someone you know or knew, Stravos Demetrios."

"I thought he was in jail."

"Paroled on good behavior and skipped the country running back to Greece where he took over his father's shipping enterprise. That would be okay but we got wind that he was back up to his old line of work, dealing in drugs and weapons."

How does Carina's disappearance tie into Stravos," asked Sarah.

"She had a lead on his current base of operation and was going to track it down that was the last she communicated to me. She was going to tell me all the details when we met up but we never did."

"So what do you want from me exactly?"

"I need for you to hook up with your ex, Lou Palone and see if she knows where Stravos is. After we get that then I'll take Stravos ask him nicely were Carina is then we rescue her. Think you can do that?"

"Cole when you said Chuck needs to hook up with Lou what exactly did you have in mind," asked Sarah.

"Sarah we're all spies and we do what we have to do, am I not right? Like when you tried to get my pants off."

Continued in Chuck vs The Greek


End file.
